Uncontroll
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Kau bajingan, Malfoy", umpat Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi sambil melempar sesuatu kearah pintu. "Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu". Wajah Draco semakin memucat. Ia memang salah telah mencium Hermione. Tapi kenapa gadis itu sampai begitu membencinya hingga ingin membunuhnya?
1. Chapter 1

Author Space :

This is my first time as Dramione series's writer. So, I hope you will enjoy with my storyline.

Disclamer : Harry Potter is not mine. Storyline is mine.

Rate: Semi M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Draco x Hermione

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read. No, complaiment. And the last, Don't be plagiant.

.

1\. **Women's Trouble**

Hermione sedang menatap lekat benda berbentuk persegi bewarna putih dihadapannya. Pikirannya tak lagi fokus. Jemarinnya terlihat seperti menghitung sesuatu. Benar, Hermione sedang menghitung periode bulanannya. Harusnya sudah seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kenapa sampai minggu ini dia belum mengalami menstruasi?

Ginny sedang duduk disebelah Hermione dan sekarang tengah mempertanyakan kewarasan sahabatnya. Dua menit berlalu dalam hening dan Hermione masih bergeming. Ginny merasa risih dengan kelakuan aneh sahabatnya. Ia bangkit berdiri tepat dihadapan Hermione dan bersendekap.

"Nona-Kau-Tau-segala, hentikan kelakuan absurdmu itu", ujar Ginny meminta perhatian.

Hermione yang tadinya sempat termenung kini terlihat sedikit terkejut dan menengadah menatap sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Penjelasan, Hermione", ujar Ginny lagi. "kau itu kenapa?".

Hermione menghela napas sekali kemudian menatap kembali pada Sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Periodku telat", ujar Hermione sedikit gugup. "Tak biasanya begini, kau tau".

Ginny terkikik mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Kini ia mendudukkan lagi pantat mungilnya di samping tempat tidur Hermione yang berada di ruangan khusus Ketua Perfect.

"Kenapa kau takut, 'Mione?", Tanya Ginny sambil menyeringai. "Apa kau sudah melakukan kau-tau-apa dengan kakakku?".

"Tentu saja tidak", jawab Hermione cepat sambil mendelik menatap sahabatnya yang setengah gila karena terkikik parah. "Kau tau kan kami bersahabat. Tidak wajar kalau kami, ugh, kau tau sendirilah". Hermione menggerutu sambil mencubit lengan Ginny gemas.

"Tapi kalian pernah berciuman kan?", goda Ginny sambil menghindari lemparan bantal Hermione yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Diamlah, Ginny Weasley. Itu sudah berlalu kau tau. Kami hanya terbawa suasana saat itu", elak Hermione sambil menyerang Ginny dengan lebih semangat.

"Oke, oke,aduh cukup, Mione", aduh Ginny kepayahan menghadapi amukan sahabat bossynya. "Kembali ke masalahmu ok?", bujuk Ginny kembali duduk tegak menghadap ke arah Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk singkat dan kembali duduk tenang di atas gulingnya.

"Itu wajar saja bagi para remaja, 'Mione", komentar Ginny masih diiringi derai tawa lirihnya. "Aku juga sering mengalami hal itu. Tentunya kau lebih mengerti hal ini daripada aku kan? Apalagi aku, terkadang malah mendapati masa mentrruasiku dua bulan sekali ketika menghadapi stress. Ditambah kram perut, dan aku yakin kau tak akan suka mengalami hal itu, 'Mione".

Hermione tersenyum sambil menggengam tangan sahabatnya. Ia sebenarnya tau kalau hormon remaja seusianya terkadang memang tidak stabil. Tapi tetap saja perasaannya tidak enak mengingat dalam asrama ketua murid, atau ketua Perfect, ia harus tinggal berdua dengan musuh bebuyutannya yag notabene berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Bukan, Bukannya Hermione berpikiran macam-macam tentang si Ferret. Tapi lelaki itu kan terkenal playboy dan mesum. Sedikit banyak rumor yang berkembang di Hogwarts mempengaruhi pemikirannya. Meskipun Hermione tak pernah melihat secara langsung kemesuman si Pirang, tetapi dirinya tetap saja was-was. Bisa jadi kan si Pirang itu memberikan mantra agar Hermione tak sadarkan diri lalu meperkosanya dan…

"Jangan bilang kau sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu yang berlebihan", ujar Ginny ssambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Gadis berambut merah itu sedari tadi memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Hermione yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan cemas yang cukup ketara.

Hermione lagi-lagi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ginny.

"Ya, kau benar. Pikiranku terlalu mengada-ada", jawab Hermione sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Baiklah," seru Ginny sambil menangkap kedua bahu Hermione. "Ikut aku sekarang. Dan diam, jangan banyak bertanya".

Ginny menyeret Hermione keluar dari asrama Ketua murid. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa anak kelas tiga yang sedang berpapasan dengannya.

"Hei", teriak Ron dan Harry bersamaan ketika keduanya berpapasan dengan kedua gadis itu di koridor yang mengarah ke Aula Besar Mereka terlihat sedikit heran mendapati Hermione yang sedang di seret oleh Ginny dengan langkah lebar.

"Abaikan mereka, Mione", sahut Ginny sambil mendelik melewati Ron dan Harry yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Hermione bahkan sudah melambaikan tangan kirinya yang bebas kearah Ron dan Harry sambil menampilkan pandangan 'tolong aku' pada kedua lelaki itu. Tapi ternyata Ginny cukup keukeuh dengan kegiatan seret menyeretnya sehingga bahkan Ron dan Harrypun mengalah kemudian mengabaikan kedua gadis Gryfindor itu berlalu dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju Aula besar.

"Kita akan kemana, Gin?", Tanya Hermione dengan napas sedikit tersengal kelelahan.

"Membereskan masalahmu", jawab Ginny enteng.

"Masalahku?", Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ya, aku tau kau pintar. Tapi kau terlalu pintar untuk tidak merepotkan orang lain. Malah mengacaukan pikiranmu saja",gerutu Ginny yang kini tengah melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Hermione.

"Aku, maksudku, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu", gumam Hermione sambil menatap sahabatnya.

"Lupakan soal itu. Aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dia", Ginny menunjuk seseorang bertampang ramah yang sedang keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Madam Pomfrey?", pekik Hermione tak percaya. Ia heran mengapa Ginny malah mengajaknya menemui madam Pomfrey. Wanita yang namanya disebut oleh Hermione kini tengah berpaling menatap dua orang gadis yang sepertinya tadi meneriakkan namanya.

"Apa kalian sakit?", Tanya madam Pomfrey ramah. "Kemarilah biar kuperiksa".

Ginny mengangguk patuh. Tangannya mengamit lengan Hermione dan melangkah masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Kau terlihat sedikit pucat", ujar Madam Pomfrey yang kini sedang menatap Hermione.

"Iya, dia sedikit stress menghadapi periodnya", sahut Ginny menanggapi wanita yang sedang memeriksa denyut nadi lengan sahabatnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya", Madam Pomfrey terlihat mangut-mangut sambil tetap telaten memeriksa mulut dan mata Hermione. "Kurasa itu akibat kau terlalu memikirkan sesuatu. Jangan terlalu stress. Hindari bergadang dan jangan lupa olahraga. Itu baik untuk kalian para remaja yang sedang mengalami perubahan hormon. Siklus periodmu akan mudah terpengaruh oleh pikiranmu. Oleh sebab itu kau harus lebih rileks dan menikmati masa-masa terakhirmu di Hogwarts.

Hermione dan Ginny serentak menganggukan kepala. Ya, mereka berdua tau bahwa Hermione terlalu mencemaskan ujian NEWTnya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang Kesehatan dengan membawa beberapa ramuan yang di khususkan untu Hermione. Ramuan itu bisa membantu melancarkan menstruasinya dan menstabilkan periodnya.

Hermione berpamitan pada Ginny ketika mereka baru saja sampai didepan Aula Besar. Hermione merasa lelah dan ingin beristirahat di kamarnya.

~~~~~~~~~(^-^)~~Ein-Mikara~~(^-^)~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam asrama ketua murid ketika ia melihat Draco Malfoy sedang duduk tenang di sofa hijaunya di depan perapian. Kulit pucat lelaki itu terlihat berkilau akibat keringat yang mengaliri sepanjang dahi, garis pipi dan rahang Draco. Entah mengapa Hermione sedikit tercekat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Draco, keringat, dan perut six packnya. Ya, cowok itu sedang bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana panjang Slyterinnya. Jubah dan baju seragamnya tergeletak begitu saja di kursi rotan yang terletak didekat jendela.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangiku, eh?", tegur Malfoy masih lekat memandangi perapian.

Hermione meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Ia kepayahan hendak berkelit seperti apa ketika kepergok menikmati pemandangan tubuh musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau", geram Hermione menutupi kegugupannya yang sebenarnya sudah tercetak jelas diwajahnya yang sedang merona. "Kenapa kau bisa berpakaian tidak sopan seperti itu? Ingat ya, ruangan ini bukan hanya milikmu. Sebaiknya kau tidak merusak kesucian mataku".

Draco Malfoy terkekeh mendengar penuturan partner kerjanya. Hermione terlihat cukup menarik dimatanya. Setidaknya setelah perang besar melawan Death eater dan Voldemort berakhir. Dia harus mengakui bahwa selai otaknya yang cemerlang, Hermione memiliki banyak hal lain yang membuat gadis itu cukup diminati. Lihat saja Blaise, sahabatnya, yang tak henti-hentinya menatapi Hermione ketika sedang pelajaran atau ketika sedang berada di aula besar. Sebagian besar remaja pria dari semua asrama kini tak lagi memandang rendah gadis dihadapannya. Ya, jika dia harus jujur, yang kemungkinannya tidak ada, ia akui Hermione kini terlihat lebih menarik. Dadanya mulai terisi, tidak besar, tapi menarik. Rambut semaknya yang dulu terlihat mengerikan kini tertata lebih rapi dan membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat anggun. Gayanya yang bossy, tapi entah mengapa semua orang memang menurutinya bahkan sekarang ia harus terjebak berdua dengan Hermione sebagai ketua Murid, Draco rasa memang tepat memilih Hermione sebagai ketua murid. Dia, Hermione, sekalipun sering melanggar peraturan, tetapi lebih patuh daripada Draco sendiri dan kedua sahabat gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Ferret?", hardik Hermione yang merasa ditatap oleh Draco. Tangannya menyilang menutupi dadanya. Demi celana Merlin, Hermione sedang menggunakan sweeter tebal dibalik jubahnya. Tapi mengapa pandangan lelaki pirang itu masih mengarah kedadanya. Lihat, saat ini saja si Ferret itu sedang menyeringai. Dia pasti memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Ah, itu, pikir Hermione kacau. Keringat, bertelanjang dada, sendirian diruang rekreasi asrama yang redup, pasti si Ferret baru saja menghabiskan waktu luangnya bercinta dengan para gadis penggemarnya.

"Kenapa?", Tanya Draco sambil berdiri. Langkahnya pelan tapi mengarah kearah Hermione yang sedang terlihat ketakutan. Apa gadis itu takut padanya?

"Kau tidak takut padaku kan?", Tanya Malfoy sambil menyeringai. Jaraknya dengan Hermione kini hanya tinggal dua langkah. Hermione kembali mundur sambil menatap Malfoy gusar.

"Satu langkah lagi Malfoy, dan kau akan sangat merindukan hidung mancungmu", ancam Hermione sambil menarik tongkatnya dari dalam jubah.

"Kau memujiku, Granger?", Malfoy tersenyum miring sambil bersedekap. Langkahnya kini terhenti. Menatap tajam ke arah Hermione yang masih terlihat ketakutan dan menggenggam tongkatnya erat-erat.

"Tongkatmu bisa patah, tau", gumam Malfoy masih menatap gadis itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti satu langkah di depan gadis itu. Mata dan bibirnya menyiratkan seringaian jahil. Tangannya bersedeka, wajahnya mengarah ke Hermione dalam posisi sedikit miring.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku. Aku mau lewat. Permisi!", Hermione memberanikan diri melangkah melewati Draco. Selangkah, dua langkah, tak terjadi apapun. Hermionepun menarik napas lega. Langkah ketiga tubuhnya berbalik dan berada dalam dekapan Draco. Sebelum mulutnya sempat menjerit bibir Malfoy sudah melumatnya.

Hermione berusaha menggeliat dan memberontak dari dekapan erat Malfoy. Pemberontakan kecilnya malah menyulut gairah lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu. Malfoy mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione tetapi gadis itu berkeras menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Sedikit gigitan di sudut bibir Hermione memberikan kesempatan lelaki itu menjejalkan lidahnya dan menjelajahi mulut Hermione dengan rakus. Entah setan apa yang membuatnya begitu bergairah dan berani melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Ya, mencium Hermione tidak pernah menjadi topik yang singgah diotaknya. Justru topik terus-terusan dibahas oleh kedua sahabat lelakinya, Blaise dan Theo. Mereka berdua yang sangat menyukai Hermione tapi kenapa justru Malfoy yang pada akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini? Yah, mungkin Merlin tau alasannya, atau tidak. Malfoy benar-benar tidak peduli sekarang. Yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanyalah menjelajah mulut Hermione, mengabsen giginya dan menikmati sensasi menajubkan yang ia rasakan.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Draco mencium perempuan, tapi ini pertama kalinya Draco mencium perempuan dengan paksa, terlebih yang ia cium saat ini adalah Hermione Granger, musuh bebuyutannya sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Biasanya para gadislah yang memintanya untuk mencium mereka. Tidak seperti Hermione. Gadis ini berbeda dengan para wanita yang lain, yang bersedia kapan saja melempar tubuh mereka dalam dekapan Malfoy.

Hermione merasakan lidah Malfoy yang kian melesak, menari, dan berliuk-liuk dalam bibirnya. Napasnya hampir habis. Ia lelah, malu, terlebih Hermione merasa marah diperlakukan seperti gadis murahan.

Kemudian ciuman Malfoy mulai melembut. Tubuh Hermione memang masih dalam dekapan Malfoy. Tapi dekapan itu tidak seerat tadi. Hermione sedikit heran dengan gerakan tubuh malfoy yang mulai melembut. Lumatan-lumatannya menjadi kecupan bertubi-tubi. Mata, dahi, bibir, hidung dan pipi Hermione kini menjadi sasaran bibir Malfoy. Tanpa sadar Hermione mulai larut dalam kecupan lelaki itu. Tangannya kini sedikit terangkat dan melingkar dibelakang leher Pangeran Slyterin itu. Mendapat respon dari Hermione membuat dada Malfoy berdegup cepat. Ditariknya gadis itu dan segera ia bopong menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa Slyterin. Perpaduan Hitam, hijau dan silver menghiasi dekorasi kamar pemilik mata abu-abu itu. Draco kembali melumat bibir Hermione. Kini tanpa penolakan dari sang empunya bibir. Meskipun tidak dibalas dengan antusias, setidaknya gadis itu memberi kesempatan pada Draco untuk mencoba menikmati bibirnya yang lembut.

Hermione menikmati kecupan dan lumatan Draco. Tidak seperti yang ia pernah rasakan, ciuman Draco jauh jauh dan sangat jauh berbeda dengan ciuman Ron. Sahabat yang pernah mencuri ciumannya. Dan juga berbeda dari ciuman Krum, yang halus. Nyaris tak memberi efek seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, dan kupu-kupu atau mungkin ikan-ikan kecil sedang berkeriapan didalam perutnya. Draco, sekalipun mengawalinya dengan pemaksaan, namun sepertinya ia cukup terlatih memainkan bibir dan lidahnya. Buktinya Hermione sekarang tengah membalas kecupan Draco sambil mendesah. Tangannya meremas anak-anak rambut Draco dan memainkannya. Apa sebegitu dasyatnya efek kharisma seorang Pangeran Slyterin. Lihat saja Hermione, tangannya kini meluncur menjelajahi tubuh tegap Draco.

"Akh", Draco mengerang ketika Hermione mengusap dadanya. Jemari gadis itu tak sengaja menyentuh puting Draco yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Bagian itu merupakan salah satu titik sensitifnya dan kini seorang Hermione sedang bermain-main di atas bara api. Siap-siap saja kau nona manis, aku akan membakarmu sampai habis.

~~~~~~~~~(^-^)~~Ein-Mikara~~(^-^)~~~~~~~~~~~

Sinar mentari mengintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela. Gadis berambut ikal itu sedikit menggeliat. Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendapati tangan lain sedang melingkari perutnya yang ramping. Hermione merasa ada yang salah. Ah, benar, tadi malam ia berjalan dari ruang kesehatan bersama Ginny, berpisah di koridor yang mengarah ke Aula besar, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar asrama Perfectnya. Mata Hermione melebar. Tidak. Ia yakin yang semalam hanya mimpi. Ia dan Draco Malfoy berciuman? Berciuman? Entah setan apa yang mengantarkan dirinya menuju kamar, kamar rekannya tepatnya. Dan melanjutkan adegan panas mereka. Dengan kepala berdenyut Hemione mencoba mengingat setiap detail kejadian yang menimpanya. Syukurah, yang ia ingat mereka hanya berciuman hingga kelelahan kemudia tertidur. Hermione tertidur, tapi Malfoy? Apa lelaki itu juga tertidur? Atau melanjutkan adegan panas mereka sendiri?

Denyut itu kembali terasa. Kepala Hermione terasa sakit. Ia kelelahan, stress karena memikirkan ujian, ditambah kejadian tadi malam. Denyut itu memaksanya berdiri, memunguti jubah dan sweeternya yang tergolek di lantai, tanpa memakainya Hermione berlari cepat meninggalkan sang empunya kamar yang masih terlelap.

~~~~~~~~~(^-^)~~Ein-Mikara~~(^-^)~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arrrghhhh….", Hermione menjerit frustasi. Di jambaknya rambut ikalnya beberapa kali. Ia ingin melupakan semuanya, semua yang terjadi karena kecerobohannya.

Dibalik tembok kamar mandinya Draco terbangun dengan pikiran kalut. Ia mendengar suara Hermione menjerit dalam kamar mandi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Granger, kau kenapa?", teriak Draco panic sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ini tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin", teriak Hermione dengan suara parau.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?", Draco masih bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Apa Hermione menyesal berciuman dengannya? Harusnya seperti itu. Draco memaksanya, pasti gadis itu kini tengah menyesalinya.

"Kau bajingan, Malfoy", umpat Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi sambil melempar sesuatu kearah pintu. "Pergilah sebelum aku membunuhmu".

Wajah Draco semakin memucat. Ia memang salah telah mencium Hermione. Tapi kenapa gadis itu sampai begitu membencinya hingga ingin membunuhnya?

"Ya aku bajingan, Granger. Keluarlah. Bunuh aku dengan kedua tanganmu. Tapi jangan pernah melukai dirimu", teriak Draco tak kalah keras. Ia takut Hermione mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri karena murka.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka. Hermione masih mengenakan sweeternya yang kemarin. Sweeter itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas betis. Dibawahnya Hermione tak memakai apa-apa. Tungkai polosnya terekspos langsung oleh mata Draco. Membuat cowok berambut pirang itu sedikit gelagapan menghadapi gejolak harsratnya yang mulai timbul dan mengabaikan tatapan garang Hermione yang sedang mengacungkan tongkat sihir.

"Apa yang kau lihat?", hardik Hermione galak.

Draco kembali menatap Hermione. Dia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Hermione masih menatapnya galak. Tapi yang membuat Draco heran adalah penampilan Hermione yang keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan yang err,, menggiurkan.

"Kau ada apa, Granger?", Tanya Draco pelan dan sedikit gugup.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Brengsek", umpat Hermione tajam. "Kau yang sudah memperkosaku semalam. Dan sekarang kau bertanya ada apa? Dimana otakmu?",

"Masih tetap ditempatnya, kurasa", jawab Draco sambil nyengir. Jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa ia sempat berpikir. Kini cowok itu menyesal telah mmengatakannya. Wajah Hermione semakin memerah dan mengeras. Tanda gadis itu amat sangat murka.

"Baik, maaf, oke?", bujuk Draco. "Aku memang memaksamu dan menciummu. Aku memang salah, maafkan aku".

"Kau tau hal ini tidak bisa dimaafkan, Draco", geram Hermione. "Bisa saja Sembilan bulan lagi aka nada seorang bocah bersurai pirang sepertimu lahir ke dunia. Apa kau bodoh? Aku bahkan tak tau apa kau memakai pengaman atau tidak. Bagaimana jika..".

"Tunggu", potong Draco. "Apa yang kau bicara kan?".

"Kau," Hermione menghela napasnya lagi. "Hentikan-sikap-tololmu-itu", Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat sambil menahan emosi yang kian memuncak. "Setelah yang kau lakukan semalam kau masih bertanya?",

"Aku menciummu, Granger. Dan hanya itu. Bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan anakku tanpa melakukan 'kau-tau-apa'?", geram Draco mulai paham ada kesalahpahaman antara ia dan gadis dihadapannya. Jujur Draco mau saja melakukan hal semacam sex dan lainnya. Tapi ia tak pernah melakukannya dengan pemaksaan seperti yang dituduhkan Hermione padanya.

"Jangan bohong, Malfoy. Akuilah", teriak Hermione marah. "Akuilah dan mungkin aku bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan bohong. Jangan membuatku lebih membencimu".

"Diam Hermione!", hardik Draco. Sedetik kemudian Hermione langsung terdiam. Tapi wajah gadis itu masih memerah.

"Aku sudah jujur dan kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin kuperkosa hah?", Draco masih menatap Hermione lekat. Perlahan gadis itu mulai menurunkan tongkatnya. "Percayalah padaku, jika aku memang melakukannya kau tak perlu meminta pertanggungjawabanku karena aku yang akan lebih dulu melakukannya. Aku yang akan menyerahkan diriku sendiri padamu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu. Apa kau melupakan kejadian semalam? Adakah kau ingat aku menyentuhmu lebih daripada ciuman? Um, ya lebih sih, tapi maksudku bukan seperti itu. Maksudku yang mengarah ke hubungan intim. Apa kau ingat aku melakukannya?".

Hermione menggeleng pelan. Ya, gadis itu juga masih ingat tiap detail apa yang Draco Malfoy lakukan padanya. Dan memang tak lebih ciuman, pelukan dan sedikit gerakan tangan Malfoy yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Tap-tapi..", Hermione tergugup dan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ada apa, Granger? Katakan", tangan Draco memegang bahu Hermione dengan erat. Pandangannya menyiratkan kecemasan. Apa cowok itu mulai menyukainya? Pikir Hermione.

"Barusan aku lihat ada bercak merah pada celana dalamku", gumam Hermione lirih.

Draco masih menatapnya lekat. Cowok itu masih berusaha memahami dan mencerna kata-kata Hermione.

"Aku masih perawan, Malfoy", ujar Hermione gemas ketika menyadari lelaki dihadapannya belum paham.

"Ya? Dan? Sungguh, Granger, aku tak melakukan hal 'itu'", sahut Malfoy tajam.

"Lalu kenapa ada bercak merah pada celana dalamku kalau kau tidak melakukannya, Ferret?", Hermione menepis tangan malfoy dan berteriak kearah lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak tau, demi Merlin, Granger. Aku tidak tau", Draco frustasi sekarang. Ia bingung dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Terlebih sekarang ia menyaksikan gadis berambut ikal dihadapannya sedang terdiam sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Granger", panggil Draco sambil menggoyang bahu Hermione.

"Granger, katakana sesuatu", Draco kembali panic mendapati lawan bicara bungkam sambil terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ugh, kuharap kau benar dan aku salah", gumam Hermione masih dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hey ada apa lagi denganmu?", pagi yang membuat Draco stress dan frustasi melebihi ketakutannya pada NEWT dan Si hidung rata, Voldemort.

"Itu, mungkin aku sedang menstruasi", jawab Hermione sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Apa? Jadi aku kena marah gara-gara kau menstruasi dimalam aku menciummu?", hardik Draco tak terima.

"Cukup, Malfoy", balas Hermione. "Sudah bagus aku tak mematahkan hidungmu karena kau berani menciumku. Sekarang minggir, aku mau melanjutkan aktifitas mandiku. Dan jangan pernah berpikir bahwa masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena hal itu".

Gadis bersurai ikal keemasan itu kembali masuk kedalam satu-satunya bilik kamar mandi yang ada diruangan asrama mereka. Setelah beberapa menit gadis itu keluar dari dalam kamar mandi berbalut jubah mandinya yang berwarna merah tua. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Malfoy yang sedang duduk di dekat perapian Hermione langsung berlalu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian giliran malfoy yang masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi dan masih memikirkan kejadian antara dirinya dan Hermione. Dia tak dapat memungkiri lagi bahwa ada perasaan yang lain yang kini menyusupi hatinya berkenaan dengan gadis itu. Semua ingatan tentang Hermione semalam membuatnya merona dan perutnya melilit. Bukan melilit sakit, tapi karena geli. Ada sesuatu semacam bulu ayam yang mencoba memasukki perutnya dan membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Anehnya Draco menyukai sensasi itu.

7.15

Draco sudah bersiap dengan setelan khasnya yang elegan. Jubah Slyterin menutupi bahu dan tubuhnya yang tegap. Ditatapnya kamar Hermione yang sedari tadi belum terbuka. Ia menunggu Hermione keluar sambil membaca buku Aritmacy dan bersandar pada sofa hijau kesayangannya.

Hermione sendiri masih berada dikamarnya. Ia seperti orang tolol karena terus menerus mengingat bagaimana rasa bibir Malfoy diatas bibirnya. Otaknya menolak memikirkan hal lain. Bawaan hormone menstruasi yang menyebalkan, pikir Hermione.

Tiga puluh menit berikutnya suara gedoran gaduh terdengar dari arah luar kamarnya. Pangeran Slyterin itu pasti hendak mencemoohnya. Hermione merasa begitu bodoh karena menurut begitu saja dan larut dalam ciuman Malfoy tadi malam.

Dok Dok Dok

Suara gedoran itu terdengar lagi. Pangeran Slyterin itu sudah gila rupanya.

"Buka pintunya, Granger", teriak malfoy dari arah luar Hermione mengeratkan jubahnya dan bersiap menggenggam tongkatnya.

"Pergilah, Bodoh", balas Hermione melepaskan teriakannya.

"Kau tau, setelah yang terjadi tadi malam kita tak akan lagi sama. Keluarlah, kita butuh bicara", ujar Malfoy keukuh dengan gedorannya bertubi-tubi.

Hermione sedikit termenung. Ya, setelah tadi malam semuanya berubah. Draco Malfoy yang sedang berada di balik pintu memang adalah pria yang sama yang ia tonjok ditahun ketiga. Tetapi ada hal yang berubah setelah kejadian semalam. Ia tak lagi bisa memandang Malfoy tanpa melupakan kejadian semalam. Dan itu akan membuatnya semakin stress, mempengaruhi periodnya, dan terutama, mempengarui ujian NEWTnya.

"Berhentilah menggangguku Malfoy, setelah semalam kita memang telah berubah. Dan itu hanya berarti satu hal. Aku lebih membencimu. Lebih besar daripada yang dulu", teriak Hermione.

"Kau salah, Granger", raung Malfoy karena tak urung dibukakan pintu. "Justru sebaliknya. Kau tau, justru sebaliknya. Dan jangan pungkiri itu. Saat ini kau bisa menghindariku, tapi kita tetap harus bicara. Aku pergi", suara langkah terdengar menjauh dari balik pintunya. Hermione kembali termenung meresapi kata-kata Draco.

Ya, Hermione tak merasa membenci Malfoy seperti sebelumnya. Tapi itu tak akan menggoyahkan keputusannya untuk menjauhi sang pemilik surai platina. Berurusan dengan Malfoy tak akan membuat hidupnya menjadi mudah. Apalagi mengingat keluarga lelaki itu pernah menyiksanya sedemikian rupa. Membuatnya merasakan hidupnya diambang kematian. Dan ia yakin bahwa menghindari Malfoy muda adalah keputusan yang tepat.

~~~~~~~~~(^-^)~~Ein-Mikara~~(^-^)~~~~~~~~~~~

Dua hari dan Hermione sukses menghindarinya. Draco mondar-mandir dalam ruang rekreasinya. Matanya menatap lekat ke arah pintu. Ia berharap hari ini Hermione kembali pulang. Sudah dua hari gadis itu meginap di bekas asramanya, Gryfindor. Dan sudah dua hari ini sukses Draco seperti ayam kepanasan. Mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Mencoba mencari keberadaan si rambut semak. Bahkan si Potter, mantan musuhnya yang kini menjadi salah satu teman baiknya, sudah berusaha membantunya membujuk Hermione yang masih keukuh menghindarinya.

22.00 lewat jam malam.

Draco sudah hampir menyerah ketika ia dengar suara daun pintu mengayun terbuka. Hermione melangkah masuk dengan was-was. Draco sengaja mematikan perapian dan lilin ruang rekreasi. Ia sengaja menanti Hermione dan tak ingin mengejutkan gadis itu. Entah kenapa Draco menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang Granger.

"Granger", suara rendah Draco sedikit membuat Hermione berjengit kaget. Dipandanginya sekekeliling ruangan yang hanya disinari cahaya merah perapian yang nyaris padam.

To be continue

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Author Space : This is my first time as Dramione series's writer.

So, I hope you will enjoy with my storyline.

Disclamer : Harry Potter is not mine. Storyline is mine.

Rate: Semi M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Draco x Hermione

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read. No, complaiment. And the last, Don't be plagiant.

~Ein-mikara~

Present

2\. Love Happens

22.00 lewat jam malam.

Draco sudah hampir menyerah ketika ia dengar suara daun pintu mengayun terbuka. Hermione melangkah masuk dengan was-was. Draco sengaja mematikan perapian dan lilin ruang rekreasi. Ia sengaja menanti Hermione dan tak ingin mengejutkan gadis itu. Entah kenapa Draco menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang Granger.

"Granger", suara rendah Draco sedikit membuat Hermione berjengit kaget.

1\. Love Happen

Hermione tak melihat apapun. Ruangan itu terlalu redup. Ia memutar tubuhnya cepat ketika ia merasakan tangan Draco menyentuh bahunya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?", Tanya Draco kini mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menghidupkan lilin-lilin yang tadinya mati.

Hermione mundur beberapa langkah, menghela napasnya kemudia berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Malfoy?".

"Berhentilah menghindariku Hermione", ujar lelaki itu frustasi. "Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun jika kau menghindariku. Aku tak suka kehilangan kewarasanku".

"Kupikir kau memang sudah gila", tantang Hermione. "Jika aku tidak menghindarimu bisa-bisa aku yang akan gila, Bodoh", umpatnya.

Draco membiarkan Hermione berlalu dan memasuki kamarnya. Setidaknya gadis itu sudah mau pulang, pikir Draco.

~Ein-Mikara~

Harry menjadi uring-uringan semenjak Malfoy membuntutinya kemana-mana. Bagaimana tidak? Ia jadi tidak bisa berduaan dengan Ginny dan yang lebih parah lagi, timbul gossip tidak enak mengenai dia dan si Pirang.

"Berhentilah membuntutiku, Malfoy", ujar Harry geram. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Ron saja sih?".

"Dia kan masih membenciku, ingat?", balas Draco sambil memutar matanya.

"Seperti aku tidak saja", gumam Harry. "Jangan buat aku menyesal karena membiarkanmu hidup, Bodoh".

"Oh, terserah kau saja", jawab Draco acuh. "Aku akan berhenti mengejarmu jika kau mau membujuknya".

"Kau tau kan dia itu keras kepala?", Tanya Harry. "Oh, aku lupa. Jelas kau tidak tau. Kau kan juga sama keras kepalanya dengan dia".

Draco terkekeh menanggapi kata-kata Harry.

"Kenapa sih kau sekarang mengejarnya?", Tanya Harry heran. Draco hanya memutar matanya. "Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Pantas saja dia menolakmu".

"Aku harus bagaimana, Harry?", Tanya Draco sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku penonton. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di lapangan memperhatikan tim Ravenclaw yang sedang berlatih.

"Kurasa kau sendiri tau hidupku jauh dari romantisme, jadi aku tak tau apa yang mesti kulakukan", Harry hampir tersedak mendengar pengakuan kawan barunya itu.

"Maksudmu? Kau ada maksud yang berbau romatisme pada Hermione?", Tanya Harry dengan mata melotot.

Lagi-lagi Draco memutar matanya.

"Apa kau berharap aku mengejarnya karena hal lain, Potter?", Tanya Draco sarkastik.

Harry bergeming kemudian mengangguk.

"Hanya aneh saja membayangkan kau dan Hermione",jawab Harry jujur.

"Aneh bagaimana? Bukankah bagus?"Tanya Draco tak terima.

"Pasti akan berisik", jawab Harry sambil terkekeh. Draco tersenyum masam.

~Ein-Mikara~

Ginny dengan muka ditekuk menghampiri Hermione yang sedang duduk tenang di depan danau hitam. Wajahnya menunduk menatap barisan tulisan pada buku yang bersampul kulit berwarna coklat tua dihadapannya.

"Mione", panggil Ginny sedikit membentak. Yang dipanggil menoleh sekilas sambil menyunggingkan senyum kemudian matanya kembali menatap barisan tulisan yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Bisa tidak sih kau memperhatikanku sebentar", ujar Ginny geram. "Bisa-bisa buku itu berakhir di dasar danau".

Hermione kini menatap Ginny heran. Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu? Kenapa gadis itu marah-marah padanya?

"Kau kenapa, Gin?", Tanya Hermione beringsut menghampiri Ginny yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku yang harus bertanya padamu", sahut Ginny. "Kau itu kenapa sih sampai-sampai Malfoy keukuh sekali mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Harry?".

"Apa?", Tanya Hermione terkejut. "Malfoy mengganggu kalian? Kurang ajar si Ferret itu".

"Ya, dan kau tau alasannya?", Tanya Ginny sedikit menyindir.

Yang disindir hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Karena dia mencarimu, Mione",keluh Ginny. "Temuilah dia. Selesaikan masalah kalian. Apa buruknya sih berbaikan? Jangan seperti Ron yang berpikiran sempit. Kau kan lebih pintar darinya".

Hermione mendiamkan Ginny sejenak. Pandangannya menyapu danau hitam.

"Mione", panggil Ginny.

"Dia membuatku gila, Gin", jawab Hermione menolak membuat kontak mata dengan Ginny.

"Membuatmu gila?", Tanya Ginny kini terdengar antusias. "Kau sering memikirnya akhir-akhir ini, Mione?".

Hermione mengangguk singkat. "Sejak dia menci.. uh.. uh sejak dia bertengkar denganku maksudku".

"Kau berciuman dengan Malfoy?", teriak Ginny histeris. "Yang benar saja, Mione? Kau berciuman dengannya? Kau pantas menjadi gila, Mione. Andai saja dulu dia tak sebenci itu pada keluargaku, mungkin aku juga akan membayangkan berciuman dengannya".

"Astaga Gin, kau gila", gumam Hermione. "Apa kurangnya Harry hingga kau ingin berciuman dengan Malfoy?".

"Lupakan itu Mione", gusar Ginny. "Ini tentangmu. Bagaimana rasanya?".

"Rasanya?", Hermione mengernyit bingung.

"Iya, bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh Malfoy? Apa kakimu berubah menjadi agar-agar?", pertanyaan Ginny sontak membuat Hermione susah payah menghilangkan memori yang kini berlompatan muncul dipermukaan. Bagaimana rasanya? Entahlah. Hermione tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Yang pasti gara-gara hal itu otaknya menjadi gila karena terus-terusan menanti ciuman Malfoy, lagi. Ugh.

"Lupakan, Gin", elak Hermione. "Aku tak mau membahasnya".

Hermione berdiri sambil mengangkat bukunya yang tadi tergeletak di samping kakinya dan berjalan menuju ruang Aritmacy.

Oh, oh, oh… Ginny tau sekarang. Sahabatnya kini sedang jatuh cinta dan ia sedang menyangkalnya.

~Ein-Mikara~

Draco menatap Hermione yang sedang serius mengikuti pelajaran. Entah mengapa, sejak kejadian malam itu mata Draco tak bisa lepas dari Hermione. Bahkan gerakan sekecil apapun yang Hermione lakuakan seakan menarik perhatiannya.

"Lihat siapa yang menjadi bodoh sekarang?", ejek Theo mengerling kea rah Blaise yang duduk di sampingnya, sederet dengan Draco.

"Siapa?", Tanya Blaise belum mengerti. Setelah memandang Draco dan melihat apa yang Draco perhatikan kini ia ikut menyeringai lebar. Ya, sahabat pirangnya kini berubah menjadi bodoh. Sebodoh dirinya dan Theodore Nott disampingnya.

"Selamat atas Kebodohan kalian bertiga", cibir Daphne sambil mengernyit tak suka melihat Draco yang terlihat konyol.

Lelaki itu seolah mengabaikan apapun disekitarnya. Tak ada yang menarik lagi baginya kecuali Nona Sok tau, Hermione Granger.

"Apa yang gadis itu masukan pada makanan kalian bertiga? Ramuan cinta?", cibir Daphne sewot ketika melihat ketiga sahabat lelakinya mengabaikannya.

"Oh, sebaiknya gadis itu punya stok ramuan cinta yang sangat banyak, Grenggras", sahut Seamus disebelahnya. Daphne memutar bola matanya dan mengabaiikan lelaki itu.

"Seluruh Hogwarts mengaguminya, kalau kau lupa", lanjut Seamus mengabaikan pandangan tak suka dari Daphne. "Kecuali dia menyuap para peri rumah Hogwarts untuk memasukkan ramuan cinta ke tiap makanan, mungkin seluruh siswa dan siswi disini akan memujanya bagai dewi".

Daphne tidak membalas. Ia hanya mengernyit jijik pada Seamus.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione sedang duduk diantara Ron dan Harry di Aula Besar. Beberapa menit kemudian Ginny datang sambil mengamit lengan Luna Lovegood. Gadis itu masih sama seperti saat sebelum perang besar berlangsung. Masih unik dengan caranya sendiri. Dan tetap setia kawan sekalipun beberapa temannya memandangnya rendah.

"Luna", seru Ron dan Hermione bersamaan. Sedang Harry kini meraih tangan Ginny dan mendudukkannya di sebelahnya. Diantara dirinya dan Neville.

"Angin apa yang membawamu kemari?", tanya Hermione antusias.

"Angin rindu", jawab Luna sambil menerawang.

"Kau merindukan kami?", tanya Ron sambil mengernyit heran.

"Tentu saja", jawab Luna mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Ron. "Bukan hanya aku saja yang merasa rindu, benar kan?".

Hermione mengangguk mantap. Ia meraih pialanya dan meneguk jus labunya.

"Sepertinya Malfoy juga merindukanmu, Hermione", sambung Luna.

Hermione sontak terkejut. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan jus labunya. Untung tidak jadi. Ia menatap Luna dengan pandangan bertanya. Luna hanya mengerling ke arah belakang Hermione. Tampak Draco sedang berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Hermione.

Ginny dan Harry memutar bola mata mereka berbarengan. Ron acuh sambil menghabiskan pudingnya. Sedangkan Hermione, wajahnya seakan baru saja di serang oleh seekor (?)Troll. Shock.

Hermione berdiri dan menarik lengan Draco menjauhi Aula Besar. Puluhan pasang mata menatap kepergian mereka dengan penasaran.

Hermione menyeret Draco menuju koridor sepi. Matanya menyalang mengawasi sekitarnya. Ia tak ingin pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh siapapun.

"Jika kau ingin memiliki privacy, bukankah asrama ketua murid adalah lokasi yang paling aman?", tawar Draco. Hermione mengangguk pelan kemudian memimpin perjalanan menuju asrama mereka.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?", tanya Hermione sambil menyebik ketika kakinya memasuki ruangan asrama ketua murid.

"Aku juga tak tau", jawab Draco sambil mengusap surai kuningnya.

"Oke, Malfoy, kita luruskan masalah ini", ujar Hermione geram. "Kita kembali seperti dulu. "Aku tak mengganggumu dan jangan menggangguku. Deal?".

"Nuh, uh", gumam Draco masih berdiri di hadapan Hermione yang menghadap ke arah perapian.

"Jangan memutuskan hal secara sepihak, Granger", timpal Draco dengan suara rendah. "Kau tau kita sudah tak lagi sama. Aku tak tau sihir apa yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari pandanganku. Bahkan hal sekecil itu, Granger, ketika kau mengibaskan rambutmu saja aku bisa melihatnya dengan detail. Seolah semua gerakanmu kau lakukan dengan perlahan, dan aku menikmati tiap detailnya".

Mulut Hermione ternganga, kemudian ia mengatupkan bibirnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah kuduga, Malfoy", cibir Hermione. "Kau mengalami gangguan otak yang akut".

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya?", Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione. Memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Hermione bergeming, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia gugup. Draco mendekat dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah. Seolah hal itu tidak cukup buruk, kini Draco meraih jemari Hermione dan mendekatkannya ke arah dada lelaki itu.

"Apa kau bisa merasakannya?", tanya Draco sambil menatap Hermione dengan pandangan sayu. Tangan Hermione bergetar. Ya, Hermione bisa merasakan degupan dada Draco. Sepertinya cowok itu baru saja berlari kencang. Dadanya berdegup cepat.

Hermione memutar kepalanya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari lelaki itu.

"Aku tak merasakan apapun", bohongnya.

"Kau pembual yang buruk, Hermione", Draco meraih dagu Hermione dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas kemudian mulai menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Hermione merasa mendadak terkena serangan jantung. Oh, Merlin, jangan lagi. Batinnya. Ia tak sanggup melawan hasratnya sendiri. Ciuman Draco membuatnya hilang ingatan. Bibirnya membalas tiap pagutan yang dilontarkan Malfoy. Tangannya terangkat dan memeluk erat leher lelaki itu membawanya pada ciuman yang panjang dan dalam.

Hermione menikmatinya. Draco menikmatinya. Waktu menikmatinya. Selamat tinggal kewarasan.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione terbangun sambil memegangi bibirnya. Kejadian tadi malam membuatnya malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikmati ciuman Malfoy sementara mulutnya menyangkalnya?

Di kamar yang lain, seorang Malfoy terbangun dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnyaa yang memerah. Semalam tidurnya terasa nyenyak. Seolah kejadian semalam menjadi obat karena beberapa hari ia mendapati dirinya kesulitan tidur. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Hermione tadi malam membuatnya bahagia. Hatinya melambung, pikirannya terasa ringan. Ia merasa segala hal terasa mudah.

Draco bangkit berdiri, mengayunkan tongkatnya dan seketika kamar yang tadinya sedikit berantakan kini tertata rapi. Ia raih jubah mandinya yang berwarna hijau gelap kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya ia mendapati Hermione juga sedang menenteng jubah mandinya. Draco menyunggingkan senyumannya untuk menyapa gadis itu. Tapi alih-alih membalasnya, gadis itu malah membuang muka dan berlari menuju kamar mandi mendahului Draco.

Hahh, Draco menghela napasnya. Hermione Granger, ada apa denganmu?

~Ein-Mikara~

"Jangan mengulangi permintaan maafmu, Malfoy", ujar Hermione ketika menemuka Draco Malfoy dengan seragamnya yang rapi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya".

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini", sebelum Hermione sempat mencerna kalimat Draco lelaki itu sudah menjejalkan bibirnya kearah bibir Hermione. Terkejut, gadis itu mundur satu langkah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Draco melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluknya erat. Bibirnya membungkam bibir Hermione.

Ciuman itu memang hanya berlangsung beberapa menit, tapi efeknya seharian.

Draco seharian tertawa bahagia setelah berhari-hari berwajah muram. Theo dan Blaise menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami?", desak Theo tak sabar.

"Tidak, tidak", elak Draco. "Aku tak akan mengatakan pada kalian kalau aku baru saja berciuman dengan Hermione".

Theo dan Blaise serta Daphne yang kebetulan baru saja sampai di tempat mereka berada sontak terkejut. Efek jatuh cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi tolol. Seperti Draco sekarang.

"Kau berciuman dengan **_MudBlood_**?", tanya Daphne tak bisa menyembunyikan nada jijiknya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Grenggras", sahut ketiga lelaki di depannya.

Grenggras hanya memutar kedua bola matanya mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh ketiga sahabatnya.

"Oh, Draco, kau harus segera mencuci mulutmu", sambung Daphne masih dengan nada protes yang ketara.

"Sepertinya mulutmu yang harus di cuci, Grenggras", balas Draco geram. "Menyingkirlah sebelum aku mengutukmu".

Ancaman Draco membuat ketiga sahabatnya bergidik. Daphne memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan Draco bersama Theo dan Blaise.

"Kau benar telah menciumnya?", cecar Blaise.

"Oh, astaga Draco, kau kan membencinya?", sambung Theo.

"Uhm", Draco hanya mengulum senyumnya dan mengabaikan tatapan kedua sahabatnya.

Ditempat lain sang ketua murid perempuan sedang menggeram sebal. Dijejalkan kepalanya pada bagian tengah buku. Rasanya ia malu sekali. Hari ini ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi seperti biasanya. Ia merasa ingin menghilang, kemana saja asalkan tidak ada Malfoy disekitarnya.

Anehnya, hal apapun yang ia lihat bisa berubah menjadi Malfoy. Buku ini contohnya. Entah mengapa buku ini mendadak berubah menjadi wajah Malfoy yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Ia melemparkan bukunya ke depan. Hermione terlalu terkejut. Gadis bersurai merah disebelahnya mendadak menoleh melihat kelakuan aneh sahabatnya.

"Hermione, jangan lagi deh", keluhnya.

"Apa?", tanya Hermione menatap Ginny dengan pandangan tidak fokus.

"Kau kenapa lagi? Malfoy masih mengganggumu? Kulihat hari ini dia berhenti membuntuti kekasihku", terang Ginny. Hermione masih bergeming.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hermione memungut bukunya dan berjalan dengan langkah frustasi.

"Gin, ada apa denganku?", tanya Hermione sambil berbalik menatap Ginny yang tengan menatapnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Orang terpandai adalah orang yang paling bodoh dalam cinta", cibir Ginny sambil meraih lengan Hermione. "Kau jatuh cinta, Mione".

Kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu Hermione pasti akan menyangkalnya, tapi saat ini otaknya mampu menerima teori itu.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione berhenti di depan pintu asramanya. Ia melakukan ritual untuk menghadapi kegugupannya. Ia tarik nafas beberapa kali kemudian mengucapkan kata sandinya. Pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Terlihat Malfoy berbalik menatapnya dengan penuh senyuman. Ugh,,

Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia melangkah menuju ruang rekreasinya. Meletakkan bukunya dimeja dan duduk di sofa merah tersayangnya. Matanya masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Draco. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak sanggup menatap manik abu-abu yang kini sedang berbinar mengawasi setiap gerakannya.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Malfoy", guman Hermione gusar.

"Aku tidak bisa", jawab Draco ringan. "Andai aku bisa mungkin aku tak akan seperti ini. Merasa ingin menyelesaikan semua pelajaranku dan segera kembali ke asrama untuk menemuimu".

Lagi-lagi jawaban Draco membuat Hermione terkejut. Sejak kapan seorang Draco mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti itu? Hermione bergidik sambil memunguti bukunya.

"Kuharap kau segera sadar, Malfoy", tegur Hermione sambil melangkah memasuki kamarnya. "Kau membuatku takut".

Draco termenung. Kata-kata Hermione entah mengapa sedikit membuatnya kecewa. Andai dia bisa lepas dari jerat ini…

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione menemukan Draco sedang duduk termenung di sofa hijaunya.

"Hey", tegurnya masih menatap heran ke arah Draco. Draco tersenyum singkat tapi mengabaikan sapaan Hermione.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hermione tak dapat menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Draco menggeleng pelan. Bibirnya masih saja bungkam. Mau tidak mau Hermione merasa khawatir. Ia mendekat ke arah lelaki itu dan menyentuh dahinya. Sepertinya normal, gumam Hermione dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa jadi diam begini?", tanya Hermione masih merasa tidak tenang.

"Aku tak yakin kau ingin mendengar alasannya", gumam Draco. Hermione mengangkat alisnya.

"Jangan konyol, Malfoy", cibir Hermione. "Katakan! Ayo katakan, kita ada jadwal patroli hari ini kau ingat? Jika kau tidak baik-baik saja aku bisa melakukannya sendiri".

"Tidak, jangan", cegah Draco sambil meraih lengan Hermione yang hendak menjauh. "Aku baik-baik saja, Mione. Aku hanya..".

Hermione menunggu. Kemudian menghela napas karena lelaki didepannya masih menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sudah, lupakan Malfoy. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri", sebelum Hermione sempat berdiri tangan Malfoy meraih tubuhnya. Mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan membenciku, Mione. Aku menyayangimu", ujar Malfoy sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hermione.

Hermione tergugup. Terlalu banyak hal yang mereka berdua alami beberapa hari ini. Mau tidak mau Hermione mengakui. Ia juga menyayangi lelaki dihadapannya. Melihat Draco sedikit rapuh membuatnya iba. Ia elus surai pirang lelaki itu. Ia kecup puncak kepala sekilas. Draco mendongak, ia menatap Hermione dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan menciumku sembarangan lagi, Malfoy", ancam Hermione melihat gelagat Draco yang mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jika aku meminta ijin?", bujuk Draco dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tidak", sahut Hermione sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sebentar saja dan kita akan berpatroli sebelum para Perfect meragukan kualitas kita", bujuk lelaki itu sambil menenggelamkan kepala dalam ceruk leher Hermione.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja", jawab Hermione dengan bibir bergetar menahan malu. Rona merah sudah menjalari wajahnya.

"Kau manis sekali", puji Darco sambil menghilankan jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Hermione.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione berjalan menuju Aula Besar mendahului Draco yang masih berada dikamar mandi. Dikoridor ia bertemu dengan Cormac McLaggen yang menatapnya penuh minat. Dia adalah salah satu kencan Hermione ditahun ke enam. Tampan sih, tapi sikapnya lebih menyebalkan daripada Draco. Cormac lebih suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri daripada mengenal siapa teman kencannya. Tak begitu salah sih, dia kan salah satu idola. Wajar saja dia bersikap seperti itu.

"Granger", sapa Cormac dengan lantang. Ia mendekati Hermione dan berjalan disebelah gadis itu.

"Oh, hay juga", sahut Hermione sambil lalu.

"Kau ikut ke Hogmeade akhir pekan ini?", tanya Cormac sambil mengerling kearah Hermione. Hermione meneguk ludahnya. Ia memutar kembali memory tentang sosok menyebalkan dihadapannya. Ugh, tidak, Jangan lagi, Mione, batinnya.

"NEWT tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Aku tak ingin waktuku sia-sia", jawab Hermione. "Jadi jawabannya adalah tidak".

"Oh, begitu", jawab Cormac sedikit kecewa. "Kurasa kau benar. Ah, ya, bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?".

"Aku tak biasa belajar bersama, McLaggen", jawab Hermione sambil menghentikan langkahnya. "Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi maaf aku tak bisa. Bahkan tidak bersama sahabatku juga. Aku lebih suka belajar sendiri".

Hermione melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Aula besar dan mengabaikan Cormac yang kini sedang mematung. Saat ia berpikir tentang cara lain mengajak Hermione berkencan, Draco datang mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekati kekasihku, Cormac", ancam Draco dengan suara rendah. "Atau kau akan berakhir di neraka".

To be continue

~Ein-Mikara~

Terimakasih buat semua reader and guest reviewer.

Author Bersyukur sudah ada yang mau membaca karya ini. Jadi sesuai permintaan, author akan melanjutkan cerita ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Space : This is my first time as Dramione series's writer. So, I hope you will enjoy with my storyline.

Disclamer : Harry Potter is not mine. Storyline is mine.

Rate: Semi M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Draco x Hermione

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read. No, complaiment. And the last, Don't be plagiant.

Surprise

"Jangan mendekati kekasihku, Cormac", ancam Draco dengan suara rendah. "Atau kau akan berakhir dineraka".

~Ein-Mikara~

Draco menyapukan pandangannya di Aula Besar. Matanya berhenti disatu titik di deretan Gryfindor. Harry dan Ginny sedang melambai ke arahnya. Draco menyunggingkan senyum terimakasih dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Harry. Tepatnya ke arah Hermione yang duduk diantara Harry dan Ron.

"Boleh mengganggu kalian?", sapa Draco pada Ron. Matanya mengerling kea rah Hermione.

"Hum, asal jangan kau sentuh makananku, Malfoy", gumam Ron dengan mulut penuh sambil menggeser pantatnya member tempat pada lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hey, Hun", bisik Draco mendekat ke telinga Hermione. Hermione berjengit sambil memelototkan matanya ke arah Draco.

"Kau semakin cantik kalau melotot seperti itu", lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ehem", sela Ginny dari balik bahu Harry. "Tolong ya pasangan baru disana, jaga kelakuan kalian. Ini masih di area umum, guys".

Hermione memutar bola matanya sarkastik sedangkan Draco hanya terkekeh.

"Kalau boleh kuingatkan, Gin", sahut Hermione sambil memajukan bahunya ke arah Ginny melewati bagian depan Harry. "Kalian membuat kami menghindar setidaknya sejauh beberapa puluh meter ketika pertama kali jadian dengan Harry. Dan itu berlangsung selama 3 bulan. Gosh, sedangkan kami tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu bisa menyindir kami seperti itu".

Draco terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Hermione. Harry hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil merangkul lagi kekasihnya yang kini sedang semerah tomat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mione", kata Ron setelah menelan daging asapnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat singa betina Gryfindor marah lagi jika ia berbicara dengannya dengan mulut penuh makanan. Hermione membenci hal itu. Padahal menurut Ron itu adalah hal yang wajar. Bukankah ia sedang makan?

"Kau beneran jadian dengan cowok ini?", lanjut Ron diselipi nada tidak suka yang cukup ketara.

Hermione hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tidak perlu seseorang yang pintar untuk menilai. Sekali lihat saja semua orang juga tau bahwa Ron tidak menyukai Malfoy, apalagi saat ini cowok itu sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat slash mantan kekasih beberapa harinya itu. Tapi Ron cukup bijak untuk tidak mengganggu kebahagiaan yang baru saja dihinggapi Hermione. Meskipun sebal, Ron lebih rela digigit Aragon daripada melihat Hermione sakit hati karena kelakuannya.

"Kau tidak makan, Malfoy?", tanya Hermione setelah beberapa saat larut dalam adu mulut kecil dengan Ginny perihal gossip yang beredar antara Mr. Flinch dan Mrs. Noris. Ginny beranggapan kucing tersebut adalah seorang wanita yang terjebak dalam tubuh seekor kucing ketika menjadi seorang Animagus. Ginny menganggap itu mungkin saja terjadi sedangkan Hermione berkeras itu hanyalah teori tolol. Mana ada yang seperti itu. Terjebak dalam kondisi sebagai animagus permanent? Ingat, Peter Pettigrew menjadi animagus selama 13 tahun dengan menyamar sebagai tikus dan dia masih bisa menjadi manusia 13 tahun kemudian.

"Em, tidak", jawabnya sambil tetap memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang menyendokkan macaroni roll eggnya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau mau?", tawar Hermione. Pasalnya gadis itu sedikit kurang nyaman diperhatikan oleh cowok disebelahnya.

"Makan saja, Love", tolak Draco sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak", Elak Hermione. "Dari tadi kau tidak menyentuh makanan apapun. Aku mau saja berbagi. Sini aku suapi. Aa".

Hermione memaksakan garpu dengan tusukan macaroni egg roll memasuki rongga mulut Draco. Draco membuka mulutnya dengan mata berbinar. Disuapi Hermione? Biasanya itu hanya menjadi impian seorang Draco.

"Hm, kau benar-benar kelaparan kan?", selidik Hermione dengan mata menyipit. Lagi-lagi Draco terkekeh. Gadis itu tidak tau saja apa yang ada dipikirannya. Jika saja tau, mungkin dia akan merona. Atau kemungkinan terburuknya gadis itu akan mencemoohnya.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Potong 10 poin untuk Ravenclaw", ujar Hermione dengan nada datar. Sepasang murid tahun keempat dihadapannya terlihat salah tingkah. "Akan aku kurangi 20 poin lagi jika kalian tidak segera masuk ke dalam asrama kalian dalam waktu 10 detik".

Kedua remaja itu langsung lari terbirit mendengar ultimatum sang Ketua Murid wanita. Sedangkan partnernya hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya yang sedang serius.

"Aku bisa mengurangi poinmu asramamu juga Mr. Malfoy", gumam Hermione sambil menyibak jubahnya dan berlalu dari koridor asrama Ravenclaw.

"Karena?", tanya Draco sambil mensejajari langkah Hermione yang wajahnya kini sedikit memerah.

"Jika kau tidak menghentikan kebiasaan barumu memperhatikanku dan membuntutiku kemana-mana", desis Hermione geram.

Well, gadis itu tak sepenuhnya marah. Tapi kelakuan kekasih barunya benar-benar membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Draco berada dimana saja ditempat ia berada. Disisinya lebih tepatnya. Hermione memang masih bisa bercanda dengan teman-temannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya sih. Toh Draco tidak mencoba memasuki obrolan mereka. Hanya saja teman-temannya menjadi sedikit kurang nyaman melihat keberadaan Draco. Suara tawa dan sindir menyindir hampir selalu ditahan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Mereka sedikit segan berlaku normal seperti biasanya dengan adanya Draco.

"Baru beberapa jam, Malfoy. Dan aku sudah menyesal", keluh Hermione sambil melangkah memasuki asrama mereka.

"Maksudmu?", tanya malfoy sambil membuntuti Hermione.

"Baru beberapa jam tapi rasanya duniaku serasa berbeda", lanjutnya. "Harry, Ginny, Ron, bahkan teman-teman perempuanku, mereka memperlakukanku dengan berbeda karena dirimu".

"Apa aku benar-benar mengganggumu, Love?", tanya Draco sambil mendekat kearah Hermione yang kini sedang terduduk disofa merah. "Aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu".

"Demi Merlin, Draco", umpat Hermione sebal. "Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu bukan karena hal ini. Kita masih punya dunia masing-masing. Kau masih punya Zabini, Nott dan Grenggras. Mereka kawan-kawanmu. Dan aku juga masih punya kawan-kawanku. Setidaknya bersikaplah yang normal. Yang normal, Draco. Seperti itu sulit saja bagimu".

"Ini normal, Hermy", balas Draco dengan nada tidak terima. "Kita baru saja jadian. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku rasa mereka semua akan memakluminya. Garis bawahi sayang, kita baru saja jadian. Jadi menurutku sikapku itu wajar-wajar saja".

"Kita luruskan disini", ujar Hermione dengan nada serius. "Kita memang baru jadian. Tapi ada batasan-batasan tertentu kau boleh masuk dalam area privacyku".

"Tentu saja", sahut Draco antusias. "Katakan padaku".

"Hanya menjadi kekasihku jika diruangan ini", jawab Hermione mantap. Draco memelototkan matanya seolah tak percaya. Yang benar saja, setelah beberapa orang tau mereka jadian sekarang Hermione menginginkan hal itu? Mau ditaruh mana mukanya?

"Tapi, Herm", sela Draco. Tangan Hermione terangkat mencoba menghentikan kalimat Draco selanjutnya.

"Aku belum selesai", lanjut gadis itu lagi. "Bukan berarti kita menjadi orang asing ketika diluar asrama. Hanya menjaga jarak wajar. Kau tau, Ginny dan Harry membuatku dan banyak siswa lainnya tak nyaman di trismester awal jadian mereka. Mereka bercumbu kapanpun dimanapun. Sama seperti Ron. Dan hubungan yang seperti itu membuatku muak. Mereka tidak bisa menempatkan diri mereka sendiri. Bukan berarti aku membenci mereka. Mereka sahabat baikku, tentu saja. Tapi sikap mereka, aku kurang setuju".

"Well sejauh ini aku tidak bertindak seperti itu kan, sayang?", ujar Draco sambil merebahkan kepala Hermione ke bahunya. "Baiklah, aku mau mengerti keinginanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku setuju".

Hermione menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengunci tatapanya tepat kearah Draco.

"Begini", ujar Draco sambil menyeringai ke arah Hermione yang terlihat ingin meledak. "Aku turuti keinginanmu asal kau juga mau mengikuti keinginanku".

Hermione mencebik. Beberapa saat gadis itu terdiam kemudian mendengus. "Baiklah, cepat katakan".

"Aku boleh menciummu sesering yang kumau", lanjut Draco diiringi tatapan ngeri Hermione. "Aku boleh mencumbumu sesering yang kumau. Aku boleh melakukan apa saja denganmu sesering yang kumau. Ketika kita berada di asrama ini, maksudku".

Hermine bergidik. Ia baru saja menandatangi kesepakatan dengan seorang wishmaster yang mengerikan. Bahkan lebih buruk.

"Apapun yng kau pikirkan Malfoy, jangan biarkan aku mengetahuinya", gidik Hermione.

"Tenang saja, Hermy", bujuk Draco. "Kau mungkin tidak kuberitahu, tapi akan kutunjukkan. Selama kau menikmatinya, aku tidak akan memaksa. Itu janjiku".

Draco kembali menyeringai jahil kearah Hermione. Gadis itu masih tetap dalam posisinya, menjauhkan bahunya dari lelaki itu.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione melirik lelaki disampingnya yang sedang serius membaca buku Transfigurasi edisi Revisi. Mata abu-abu lelaki itu terlihat serius disertai beberapakali gumaman dari mulutnya yang sedang komat-kamit. Hermione terlihat takjub dengan lelaki ini. Pasalnya ia tak pernah melihat Draco seserius ini ketika belajar. Well, sebenarnya Hermione tak pernah mendapati lelaki itu sedang belajar. Tapi meski demikian nilai-nilai Draco selalu hampir menyainginya. Meskipun tak pernah mengungguli nilai E dan O yang sering disandangnya.

Tiba-tiba timbul keinginan untuk mencium lelaki dihadapannya ini. Hasrat itu timbul tiba-tiba tanpa diprediksi. Melihat surai pirang yang menghiasi dahi Draco, hidung mancung yang mencuat indah diwajah lelaki itu, dan dada bidang yang menopang lelaki itu membuat Hermione sedikit menggila. Apa ia salah makan? Tidak-tidak. Malfoy memang tidak bisa diabaikan. Perlahan Hermione beringsut mendekati Draco dan mencium pipinya. Semburat merah tercetak jelas diwajahnya tatkala Draco menatapnya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ma-maaf, lanjutkan belajarmu", ujar Hermione gugup.

"Kau sudah mengganggu kegiatan belajarku, Sayang. Kau harus dihukum", ujar Draco sambil mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Hermione.

"Um-um", ronta Hermione dengan bibir yang masih terbuangkam oleh bibir lelaki itu.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang", bujuk Draco. "Kau akan menyukainya".

Perlahan Hermione membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah kekasihnya menyusup ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Draco melumat bibir Hermione dengan perlahan, menikmati tiap detik sapuan bibirnya diatas bibir lembut Hermione. Bibir mereka beradu dalam lumatan-lumatan yang kini terdengar sedikit bernapsu. Gerakan tangan mereka mulai meliar. Suhu ruangan yang tadinya hangat tiba-tiba memanas. Draco memeluk erat Hermione, tangannya mencoba meraih tungkai kaki Hermione dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Dengan sekali tarik tubuh Hermione sudah menggantung dalam gendongannya. Kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang Draco.

Draco berjalan sedikit terburu kedalam kamarnya, menabrak beberapa barang yang menghalangi jalan mereka menuju ruangan kamarnya. Pintu tertutup oleh dorongan kakinya dan kemudian adegan liar mereka dimulai.

Skip Time

Lelaki bersurai pirang platina itu terbangun dengan kebahagiaan yang menyusupi relung-relung hatinya. Udara segar yang menyergap mereka pagi ini membangunkannya dengan keadaan walaupun-lelah-tapi-bahagia. Semalam kebagiaannya telah sempurna. Ia telah memiliki Hermione seutuhnya. Berbeda dengan beberapa gadis yang pernah ditidurinya (well, Draco memang tak sesuci itu) Hermione adalah satu-satunya wanita yang benar-benar gadis alias perawan.

Awalnya Draco tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hermione masih menjaga keperawanannya. Meskipun beberapa moment lalu Hermione sempat berkata ia masih perawan, bukan berarti Draco mempercayainya. Mengingat McLaggen, mantan kencan Hermione itu (atau mantan pacar menurut Draco) adalah seorang playboy kelas berat melebihi dirinya. Ia, McLaggen itu, tak pernah membiarkan seorang kencannya lepas begitu saja sebelum ia coba (baca:tiduri). Dan ia bersyukur Hermione bisa menghindari lelaki brengsek itu. Well, kini ia bisa membuktikan sendiri ucapan gadis itu. Hermione memang masih perawan, setidaknya sebelum kejadian semalam berlangsung. Kehkehkeh.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu emosinya hampir saja tersulut ketika mendapati McLaggen mencoba mendekati Hermione lagi. Enak saja, memangnya cowok itu siapa mau mencoba mendekati kekasihnya? Dan hal itulah yang sebenarnya membuat Draco seharian itu menempeli Hermione. Ia tak ingin memberikan McLaggen kesempatan untuk mencuri Hermionenya. Hermionenya. Haha. Draco menyeringai puas.

Gadis bersurai coklat ikal itu masih terlelap. Darco masih setia menatapinya. Ia tak ingin membangunkan gadis itu cepat-cepat. Moment yang seperti ini, kapan lagi ia bisa dapatkan?

Tiba-tiba gadis dalam dekapannya menggeliat. Gerakan gadis itu membangunkan apa yang semalam coba ia tidurkan dengan susah payah. Kejantanannya kembali berdiri karena gesekan paha gadis yang sedang menggeliat itu.

"Selamat pagi, Love", sapa Draco sembari mengecup hidung mungil Hermione. Hermione mengerjapkanmata beberapa kali sebelum berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy? KELUAR", hardiknya dengan terengah-engah.

"Oh, tenang sayang", ujar Draco mencoba menenangkan Hermione. "Kau lupa kejadian semalam? Well, kalau boleh kuingatkan kita semalam baru saja melakukan kau-tau apa. Bisa kau cek sekarang buktinya kalau tidak percaya. Dan satu lagi, bagaimana mungkin kau mengusirku ketika kau berada dikamarku?".

Draco terkekeh melihat reaksi Hermione yang sedang mematung. Gadis itu pasti luar biasa terkejut. Kebiasaan, gadis itu selalu saja lupa dengan apa yang semalam telah mereka lakukan. Well, setidaknya kali ini Draco bersedia melakukan itu kembali untuk mengembalikan ingatan Hermionenya.

"Katakan kalau yang kau katakana tadi hanya bercanda, Malfoy?", bisik Hermione ketakutan. Senyum Draco menghilang. Sepertinya gadis dihadapannya ini benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

"Yang benar saja, Hermy", tegur Draco sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. "Kau bisa mengingat isi buku setebal kotak harta karun tapi kau tak ingat kejadian yang bahkan baru terjadi tadi malam? Benar-benar tidak dapat kupercaya".

Hermione panic mendapati Draco yang dengan tiba-tiba menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas leher. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat tubuh polos mereka terekspos. Mata membelalak melihat 'senjata' Draco yang terlihat mengacung dihadapannya. Dengan segera ia rebut selimut itu dari tangan lawannya dan ia selimuti tubuh mereka dengan sedikit panic. (atau amat sangat panic dalam kasus ini).

"Demi merlin, Draco", keluh Hermione sedikit terisak. "Kita akan menghadapi NEWT beberapa minggu lagi dan kita melakukan hal itu? Oh Merlin, kau boleh membunuhku sekarang".

"Apa yang kau risaukan, sayang", bujuk Draco dengan tatapan iba. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab setelah kita lulus. Dan apa kau kira sahabatmu itu tidak melakukannya?".

Hermione mendelik marah. Pasalnya ia marah ketika Draco membawa-bawa hubungan Harry dan Ginny (memangnya siapa lagi? Ron? Dia kan Jomblo) ke dalam permasalahan mereka.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka, Malfoy", geram Hermione. Ia melirik jubahnya yang tergeletak dilantai. Tanpa melepas genggaman eratnya pada selimut, tangan kiri Hermione yang bebas meraih jubahnya. Mengenakannya dari dalam selimut, berdiri setelah jubahnya menutupi tubuhnya dan kemudian memunguti sisa pakaiannya yang berserakkan.

"Kau mau kemana?", Tanya Draco sambil mengulurkan tanggannya ke arah Hermione.

"Mandi", jawab Hermione singkat sambil berjalan berderap tanpa memedulikan tatapan Draco.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Kau terlihat pucat, Mione", bisik Harry yang berada disebelahnya dalam kelas Prof. Slughorn.

"Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Hermione dengan berbisik sambil mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Harry.

"Malfoy?", tebak Harry.

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, aku melihat kalian tidak sedekat semalam pagi ini", bisik Harry lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hermione. "Di Aula Besar tadi aku melihat dia memerhatikanmu terus dari mejanya. Bodohnya, kenapa dia tidak duduk disampingmu sih? Takut gerombolannya marah? Atau kalian sedang bertengkar?".

"Sudahlah Harry", jawab Hermione. "Berhentilah mengurusi aku dan si Ferret itu".

"Wow, kalian benar-benar bertengkar rupanya", ujar Harry kagum. Bagaimana tidak, jadian baru semalam. Tapi sudah bertengkar? Khas Hermione sekali.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya bersikap normal, Harry", keluh Hermione yang menangkap pemikiran harry yang salah paham. "Aku risih jika ia mengikutiku kemana-mana".

"Well, wajar saja menurutku. Kalian kan baru jadian", imbuhnya. "Aku dan Ginny saja sampai sekarang tetap bermesraan".

"Aku tak menganggap hubungan kalian normal", ejek Hermione dengan sebal. "Atau wajar. Kalian bersikap seolah-olah kami tidak ada saja".

Harry hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ejekan Hermione. Tanpa membalas ejekkan sahabat wanitanya, Harry kembali memfokuskan diri mengiris tanaman yang akan ia proses menjadi sebuah ramuan temuan sendiri. Ya, pelajaran ramuan tingkat tujuh yang paling sulit adalah membuat ramuan sendiri dan menelaah apa manfaat dan efek sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Hermione terbesit sesuatu. Ia harus emngkonfirmasikan pernyataan Draco tadi pagi. Atau selamanya ia akan menyesali kesalahannya.

"Harry", panggil Hermione kembali berbisik. Harry hanya mengerling tanda bertanya.

"Apa kau dan Ginny sudah melakukan kau-tau-apa?", Hermione bertanya dengan nada gugup yang ketara. Harry terkejut setidaknya selama dua menit kemudian menjawab.

"Um, yah. Beberapa kali menurutku", jawab Harry sambil mengendeikkan bahu.

"Apa?", tanya Hermione sedikit tak percaya. Apa Harry seberengsek itu?

"Ya, beberapa kali dalam seminggu", imbuh Harry membuat Hermione melotot parah. "Tiap hari jika dia tidak dalam kondisi subur".

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu Harry", tatap Hermione dengan nada menghakimi.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku mencintainya dan setelah lulus aku akan menikahinya", sambung Harry. "Apa kau kira aku mempermainkannya, Mione?".

Hermione menggeleng pelan. Harry bukan lelaki seperti itu. Ia mengenal Harry cukup bertanggung jawab untuk beberapa hal.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan, Malfoy?", selidik Harry.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengabaikan tatapan Harry yang penasaran dan menjawabnya dengan nada ambigu.

"Ada saat dimana aku akan melakukannya".

~Ein-Mikara~

Draco menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan sebal. 3 jam yang mereka lakukan hanya memandangi barisan kata-kata. Ia senang-senang saja dengan kegiatan membaca mereka. Tapi lama-lama ia bosan. Dipandanginya gadis yang sedang serius membaca Aritmancy versi Muggle karya Daniel Somerson. Rambut ikalnya menjuntai kedepan. Wajahnya terlihat serius menikmati buku yang dibacanya.

Ini hari ke 14 masa pacaran Draco dan Hermione. Selama ini lelaki itu sudah menuruti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya. Menjaga jarak ketika berada di luar ruangan asrama, bersikap normal, dan mengabaikan amukan dino saurus diperutnya ketika mendapati beberapa siswa laki-laki mengajak gadis itu bicara.

"Sabarlah beberapa minggu lagi, Malfoy", tegur Hermione masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang ia baca. "Setelah hasil ujian keluar nanti kau bisa melakukan apa yang ada dalam otak mesummu itu".

Lagi-lagi Draco dibuat takjub oleh gadis dihadapannya. Tepatnya 5 hari lagi ujian NEWT akan berlangsung. Setelah libur natal selama dua minggu mereka akan disuguhi hasil ujian mereka sebelum mereka dinyatakan lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Setelah ujian ini", gumam Draco. "Apa kau bersedia menginap di Malfoy Manor? Maksudku, ibuku akan senang sekali berjumpa denganmu".

Hermione sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Apa yang Malfoy tadi katakan? Apa ada yang bisa mengulanginya?

"Kenapa ibumu senang berjumpa denganku?", sambar Hermione dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Aku diam-diam mengirimkan surat pada ibuku. Memberi kabar bahwa kita sedang dekat", jawab Draco malu-malu.

" Setauku mereka membenci mugle-born sepertiku", tegas Hermione.

"Demi kolor Merlin, hal tersebut tidak lagi berlaku setelah kejatuhan Pangeran kegelapan", ungkap Draco sedikit jengkel. Pasalnya gadis dihadapannya ini selalu mendebat apapun yang ia katakan. "Ayah dan ibuku berutang banyak maaf dan terimakasih pada kalian. Tentu saja mereka senang sekali mendengar kedekatan kita. Ayah bahkan memutuskan dengan sepihat pertunanganku dengan adik Daphne, Astoria Grenggras. Kau tau, sebenarnya gadis itu lebih menyukai Nott dari pada aku".

Mata Hermione kini melotot sempurna. Bertunangan dengan Astoria Grenggras? Kenapa lelaki ini baru mengatakannya?

"Kenapa kau baru bilang bahwa Grenggras itu tunanganmu? Jadi selama ini aku meniduri tunangan orang lain? Oh, demi kolor merlin, bunuh aku sekarang!", keluh Hermione dengan berlebihan.

"Ayahku memutuskannya sebelum kita tidur bersama, Sayang", jelas Draco. "Dan asal kau tau saja, hari dimana aku menciumu yang pertama itu aku langsung mengirimkan surat pada kedua orang tuaku. Esoknya mereka langsung membatalkan acara perjodohan itu. Dan ingat, Astoria hanya mantan tunanganku. Kaulah kekasihku saat ini".

~Ein-Mikara~

Langkah Draco berderap cepat menuju Hospital Wings. Disebelahnya, Harry Potter dan Ron hanya diam sambil terus berlari mengikuti Draco.

"Sebelah sini", sambut Luna dari luar pintu.

Terlihat berbaring dengan rambut kusut, Hermione tampak pucat dengan bibir setengah membiru. Matanya terpejam. Draco langsung menghampirinya, menggenggam erat jemarinya dan mencium kening gadis itu lama.

Ginny yang berada diseberangnya langsung berdehem.

"Ehem", dehemnya meminta perhatian Draco. Matanya mengerling ke arah Madam Pomfrey yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahukan hal ini pada kepala sekolah", keluhnya. "Tapi, ini hanya oleh karena perasaan terimakasih pribadiku terhadap kalian yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir, aku akan menutupi kejadian ini. Mengingat beberapa bulan lagi kalian akan lulus, tentu saja".

Draco, Ginny, Luna, Harry dan Ron terdiam mendengar penjelasan perempuan berjubah putih dihadapannya. Sang penyembuh belum membertahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat Hermione pingsan dan harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Nona Granger sedang dalam kondisi hamil", ujarnya yang sontak membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu terdiam. "Usia kandungannya baru beberapa minggu. Tepatnya 17hari. Kalian harus menjaganya. Aku akan memberikan ramuan penguat kandungan yang harus ia minum secara rutin".

Tubuh Draco melemas. Jantungnya seolah baru dicabut dari tempatnya. Gadis yang dihadapannya sedang menghadapi kondisi yang amat sulit. 2 hari lagi NEWT berlangsung dan berita ini sontak memberi kejutan bagi keduanya. Well, untuk kasus ini, kejutan itu berlaku bagi keenam siswa yang berada diruangan itu.

Apa yang harus kami katakan pada Hermione?


	4. Chapter 4

Author Space : This is my first time as Dramione series's writer. So, I hope you will enjoy with my storyline.

Disclamer : Harry Potter is not mine. Storyline is mine.

Rate: Semi M

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Draco x Hermione

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Don't Like, Don't Read. No, complaiment. And the last, Don't be plagiant.

~Ein-Mikara Present~

Sebenernya Author tidak berminat menanggapi sebuah kritikan. Bukannya egois tapi mohon dibaca WARNING diatas. Kalau kurang jelas, kurang berkenan, bisa tekan tombol back and end of discussion.

Buat para Reviewer dan Followers thanks for your feed back. Also, tentunya saya suka dengan silent reader yang setia mengikuti fict ini. Tanpa kalian saya bukan siapa-siapa. Dan traffic read yang saya dapat membuat saya bersemangat untuk tetap menulis. Mohon dukungan dan semangatnya.

~Ein-Mikara~

Langkah Draco berderap cepat menuju Hospital Wings. Disebelahnya, Harry Potter dan Ron hanya diam sambil terus berlari mengikuti Draco.

"Sebelah sini", sambut Luna dari luar pintu.

Terlihat berbaring dengan rambut kusut, Hermione tampak pucat dengan bibir setengah membiru. Matanya terpejam. Draco langsung menghampirinya, menggenggam erat jemarinya dan mencium kening gadis itu lama.

Ginny yang berada diseberangnya langsung berdehem.

"Ehem", dehemnya meminta perhatian Draco. Matanya mengerling ke arah Madam Pomfrey yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahukan hal ini pada kepala sekolah", keluhnya. "Tapi, ini hanya oleh karena perasaan terimakasih pribadiku terhadap kalian yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir, aku akan menutupi kejadian ini. Mengingat beberapa bulan lagi kalian akan lulus, tentu saja".

Draco, Ginny, Luna, Harry dan Ron terdiam mendengar penjelasan perempuan berjubah putih dihadapannya. Sang penyembuh belum membertahu dengan jelas apa yang membuat Hermione pingsan dan harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan.

"Nona Granger sedang dalam kondisi hamil", ujarnya yang sontak membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu terdiam. "Usia kandungannya baru beberapa minggu. Tepatnya 17hari. Kalian harus menjaganya. Aku akan memberikan ramuan penguat kandungan yang harus ia minum secara rutin".

Tubuh Draco melemas. Jantungnya seolah baru dicabut dari tempatnya. Gadis yang dihadapannya sedang menghadapi kondisi yang amat sulit. 2 hari lagi NEWT berlangsung dan berita ini sontak memberi kejutan bagi keduanya. Well, untuk kasus ini, kejutan itu berlaku bagi keenam siswa yang berada diruangan itu.

Apa yang harus kami katakan pada Hermione?

* * *

1\. Pregnant

Suasana mencekam menghinggapi tempat kelima murid Hogwarts tahun ketujuh itu berdiri. Mereka berada diujung koridor Hospital Wings. Mulut mereka sama terkatupnya kecuali seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang. Senyumnya terlihat mengembang dengan tangan yang memilin ujung rambut.

"Aku rasa berita ini tidak buruk", ujarnya memecah keheningan yang diisi teman-temannya yang Nampak serius berpikir. Kata-kata gadis itu cukup mengejutkan keempat orang yang lain. Tidak cukup buruk? Well, kalau begitu Luna lupa siapa Hermione Granger. Atau mungkin penulis yang lupa siapa Luna? Luna adalah gadis energik yang memandang segala sesuatu dengan sisi positif.

"Bayangkan, beberapa bulan lagi ia akan memiliki seorang bayi", lanjutnya riang diiringi tatapan kau-itu-bodoh-atau-apa dari teman-temannya. "Bukankah setiap bayi membawa kebahagiaan?".

"Wel, dalam kamusmu mungkin begitu", sindir Ginny. "Bagi Voldemort bayi Harry Potter adalah bencana".

"Ayolah, Gin. Jangan membawa-bawa aku dalam kasus ini", keluh Harry sweatdrop.

"Kita tidak akan memberitau Mione tentang hal ini", tegas Ron sambil mengabaikan Ginny yang hendak menyanggah kalimat Harry.

"Mana mungkin membiarkannya tidak tau? Itu tidak adil, Ron Bodoh! Dimana kau sembunyikan otakmu?", sindir Ginny tajam.

"Menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Kita tidak bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya saat ia sedang menghadapi ujian", sambung Draco masih dengan pandangan menunduk. "Dia pasti tau. Aku yakin benar itu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Setidaknya hingga ujian berakhir. Aku akan segera menikahinya setelah upacara kelulusan".

Harry, Ron dan Luna mengangguk setuju. Tidak begitu dengan Ginny. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras sebelum menyetujui kesepakatan teman-temannya.

"Kuharap kalian mau tutup mulut", kata Draco sambil menyapukan pandangan kearah mereka bereempat. "Aku butuh dukungan kalian. Lebih-lebih Hermione. Dia tak akan sanggup melalui semua ini tanpa kalian".

"Aku sangat ingin memukulmu", sahut Ron sambil menggeretakkan giginya. "Aku sudah tau akhirnya akan begini. Kau memang sebusuk itu, Malfoy. Seperti yang mereka katakan. Tak kusangka kau merusak sahabat kami".

"Bukan saatnya untuk itu, Bodoh", potong Ginny sambil menatap Ron tajam. "Percuma kau marah-marah. Toh semuanya sudah terjadi. Bersikaplah yang bijak. Alih-alih marah dan menguras energimu, cobalah berpikir meski otakmu lambat. Kita harus membantu mereka. Baiklah, dengan menyesal aku ikut dalam kesepakatan kalian. Hermione tak akan tau sebelum ujian berakhir. Um, sebentar. Apa kalian ingat berapa hari usia kandungan Mione?".

"Beberapa belas hari kurasa", jawab Luna.

"Er, enam belas. Uh, empatbelas sepertinya", sahut Harry.

"Tujuh belas. Tepat hari saat aku melakukan kau-tau-apa dengan Hermione yang pertama", jawab Draco sambil merona.

"Jadi kau punya, ehm, kira-kira 10 hari lagi sebelum dia mengetahuinya sendiri. Dia selalu hafal massa periodnya. Dan kalau dihitung-hitung masa periodnya yang lalu kurang lebih 22 hari yang lalu. Kurang lebih. Aku tak tau pasti. Hanya saja aku pernah menemaninya periksa kesehatan. Sehari sesudahnya dia bercerita kalau ramuan yang diberikan madam Pomfrey sudah bereaksi. Sepertinya itu berarti dia sudah mendapati masa menstruasi kan?".

"Ah, jangan berbelit-belit Ginny. Aku tak paham. Yang penting selama seminggu kedepan kita jaga Hermione dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya sebelum masa ujian berakhir", gerutu Ron sambil memisahkan diri. Ia berjalan menjauhi koridor menuju Aula besar.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione menggeliat bangun ketika Ginny dan Luna berkeras mengusir Draco dan Harry menuju Aula Besar. Para pria butuh makan malam, sedangkan para wanita selalu sedia kudapan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

"Tuh kan, kau lihat? Kau membuatnya terbangun", omel Ginny pada Harry. Yang diomeli kini sedang duduk cemas disamping gadis itu sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Hermione yang menjuntai.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sayang? Syukurlah", ujar Draco sambil mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Dimana aku?", tanya Hermione linglung sejenak setelah ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hospital Wings. Kau kelelahan, Hermione", sahut Luna sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau kelelahan. Harusnya kau tak perlu bersikeras belajar, Mione. Tanpa belajarpun aku yakin nilai-nilaimu masih Outstanding", omel Ginny sambil membantu Hermione yang tertatih ingin duduk.

"Ginny benar. Kau membutuhkan banyak istirahat",sambung Harry.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang. Bolehkan kita kembali? Jujur aku sedikit lapar", ujar Hermione dengan pipi merona.

Draco dan Harry tertawa. Luna tersenyum riang sedang Ginny bereaksi lebih lambat. Mulanya senyumnya hanya segaris bibirnya, tak lama senyum itu mengembang.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar kutanyakan pada Madam Pomfrey dulu. Kuharap dia sudah memperbolehkanmu kembali ke asrama. Dan mampir ke Aula Besar maksudku", terang Ginny masih menampilkan senyuman diwajahnya. Tapi aku harus memberitahu Madam Pomfrey tentang kesepakatan itu terlebih dahulu, batin Ginny sambil berlalu.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?", hardik Hermione dengan disertai sebuah cubitan menyakitkan mengenai lengan Draco.

"Aw, sakit, Love", keluh Draco sambil mengusap bekas cubitan yang memerah dilengannya yang pucat hadiah dari Hermione tersayang. "Kupikir kau lebih nyaman berada di bangku Gryfindor daripada disini".

Kali ini mulutnya mendekat ke telinga Hermione berharap kedua sahabatnya tidak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

"Perbedaan asrama tidak berlalu lagi, Mr. Malfoy", umpat Hermione sebal diiringi suara cekikikan dari Nott dan Zabini yang terhibur melihat interaksi sahabatnya yang terkenal arogan bertekuk lutut dengan tuan putrid sok taunya Gryfindor. "Lagi pula, aku menyukai mereka. Sahabat-sahabatmu lumayan menyenangkan".

Yang dipuji mendadak merona, Draco pun merona. Tapi rona merah dipipi Draco menunjukkan kemurkaan. Bagaimana bisa calon istrinya memuji sahabat-sahabatnya? Apalagi kedua orang didepannyalah yang membuat Draco mencoba mencari tau sisi menariknya seorang Hermione. Mereka berdua bisa dibilang budak cintanya Hermione. Bisa gawat kalau mereka berdua mulai melancarkan aksinya kembali dan hendak merebut Hermione dari sisinya.

"Kenapa kau memelototi kami?", tegur Balise dengan raut tak suka. "Singkirkan pikiran-pikiran konyolmu itu, Draco. Aku cukup mengenal dirimu. Kau kira kami sahabat macam apa? Jangan cemaskan kami berdua. Nona ini sangat mencintaimu, kau tau/".

Hermione tersenyum malu-malu mendengar penuturan Blaise. Sedangkan Theo terbahak sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Draco yang mulai melemas.

"Kau menyebalkan tau", sindir Hermione. "Bahkan teman-temanmu pun kau cemburui. Bah, Kenapa aku harus dimeja Gryfindor kalau kau ada disini?".

"Jadi, kau menemaniku makan disini?", tanya Draco tak percaya. Wajahnya merona lagi. Ia tak menyangka Hermione begitu menyukainya hingga rela duduk dideretan bangku Slyterin yang sebenarnya Hermione benci.

"Tentu saja", jawab gadis itu mantap. "Dengan begitu kau lebih mudah menyuapiku kan?".

Kalimat Hermione yang terakhir sontak membuat ketiga lelaki disekitarnya terbengong. Hermione minta disuapi? Apa Merlin sedang ulang tahun? Atau ini April Mop?

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo suapi aku. Aku lapar, Malfoy", bentak Hermione membawa Draco, Nott dan Zabini ke alam nyata.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Aneh, kenapa ramuan ini banyak sekali kalau hanya mengatasi kelelahan saja?", gumam Hermione sambil menimang beberapa botol berisi ramuan pemberian madam Pomfrey.

"Sudahlah, Love. Jangan berkelit, minumlah ramuanmu. Aku mengawasimu", ujar Draco disebrangnya. Mereka sedang duduk santai diruang rekreasi asrama murid. Demi bayi dan calon istrinya, Draco rela berbuat apa saja. Mengawasi Hermione sebaik mungkin, menjaga rahasia mereka, dan menyemangati gadis itu disaat kemungkinan terburuk ketika gadis itu tau ia hamil.

Draco mengawasi gadis itu menuang isi ketiga botolnya kedalam cawan kecil. Meminumnya perlahan hingga ramuan warna-warni itu tertelan tanpa sisa.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Draco ketika mendapati Hermione sedikit mengernyit meminum ramuan terakhirnya.

"Baunya aneh", tutur Hermione singkat. "Tapi aku suka", gumamnya lagi.

"Apa kau merasa mual?", tanya Draco mengingat surat Ibunya. Ya, Draco tidak bisa tidak mengabari kedua orang tuanya perihal kejadian ini. Dan diluar dugaan, kedua orang tuanya terlihat bersemangat mengetahui kabar kehamilan Hermione. Ibunya juga sempat berpesan akan acara muntah-muntah yang biasanya akan dialami oleh ibu hamil dan juga acara ngidam yang terkadang merepotkan sang pasangan.

"Tidak. Perutku baik-baik saja. Kecuali, mungkin sedikit lebih lapar daripada biasanya", jawab gadis itu sambil menutup botol ramuannya dan meletakkannya didalan almari yang berada diatas pantry.

"Keahlianku hanya susu dan pancake. Percayalah, ibuku saja memujiku bahwa pancake buatanku lumayan enak", tawar Draco.

"Terimakasih, Sayang", jawab Hermione riang. Draco tersenyum mendengar panggilan sayang Hermione. Niatnya hendak memeluk tapi Hermione malah melotot.

"Apa aku harus menunggu lama untuk sepotong pancake dan segelas susu?", sindir Hermione sambil menjauhkan diri, duduk disofa merah. Sial, sifat Bossy gadis itu kembali.

"Baiklah madam, pai dan segelas susu akan segera siap", cibir Draco dengan dengusan ringan.

Mungkin Hermione tidak mengalami muntah-muntah. Tapi ngidamnya, sepertinya perilaku itu sudah mulai terlihat. Poor Draco.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hari ketiga Ujian

Pukul 15.30 pasca ujian Transfigurasi

Koridor utama menuju Aula Besar

"Kita harus beristirahat, Sayang", bujuk Draco pada Hermione yang terlihat merajuk.

"Semalaman aku tak tidur. Dan mungkin itu mempengaruhi ujianku hari ini. Oh Tuhan", keluh Hermione sebal.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu ke Perpustakaan", bujuk Draco lagi.

"Bukan itu yang kumau", bentak Hermione. "Dari semalam kan aku minta Hagrid. Aku mau mengelus jenggotnya yang lebat".

Draco berjenggit kaget. Pasalnya Hermione sedang berteriak dan disekitarnya masih dipenuhi murid tahun ke tujuh yang berlalu lalang. Banyak mata menatap mereka. Termasuk mata kawan-kawannya. Tapi kawan-kawannya cukup tau diri tidak mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan sang gadis.

"Baiklah kita ke Hagrid sekarang", gumam draco sambil menarik lengan gadis itu menjauhi koridor utama menuju ruang lapang disisi barat Hogwarts tempat Hagrid biasa bermain dengan Hippogrif dan hewan aneh lainnya.

Hagrid tersenyum lebar menyambut kawan cantiknya. Senyumannya lenyap ketika melihat Draco berjalan dibelakang gadis itu.

"Hey Hagrid, aku merindukanmu", ujar Hermione sambil menangkap perut besar Hagrid dengan kedua lengan yang ia buka lebar-lebar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Mione", jawab Hagrid masih belum melepaskan matanya dari Draco yang berdiri 2 meter dihadapannya. "Apa kau butuh bantuan untuk menyingkirkan si pirang?'.

Draco memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Hagrid. Menyingkirkan? Yang benar saja.

"Hagrid, dia kekasihku", ujar Hermione diiringi raut terkejut Hagrid yang menatap Draco dengan mata membulat. "Ya, Draco Malfoy adalah kekasihku".

"Kukira, Ron", ucap Hagrid gantung. "Maksudku, kukira kau dan Ron yah kalian tau sendirilah. Aku sempat melihat kalian dekat".

"Ya, Ron memang dekat denganku, sebagai kawan dan sahabat", tegas Hermione diiringi senyum lebar Draco.

"Well, itu terserah kalian", gumam Hagrid sambil mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk. "Kurasa dia cocok untukmu. Well, meskipun aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sesuatu berwarna pirang". Nadanya sedikit menusuk sekarang. "Ada beberapa pirang yang mencoba menjahiliku dan hendak membunuh Harryku. Sahabat-sahabatku".

"Itu sudah berlalu Hagrid. Jaman sudah berubah. Kau juga. Tapi kau tetap favoritku", ujar Hermione sambil memeluk perut Hagrid lagi.

"Ya, kurasa sudah sampai disini tak lengkap kalau tidak kusuguhkan sesuatu", ujar Hagrid dengan suara lebih ceria. "Teh Oolong? Ini buatan mugle. Harry memberikannya padaku. Kiriman dari Dursley katanya. Syukurlah mereka sudah berbaikan sekarang".

"Boleh, jika itu tidak merepotkanmu maksudku", jawab Hermione diiringi anggukan Malfoy.

"Tidak, tentu tidak. Well, Hermione, apa yang membuatmu menemuiku?', tanya Hagrid disela kegiatannya yang sedang merebus air.

"Ehm, entahlah. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Dan sebenarnya ingin mengelus jenggot tebalmu beberapa kali', jawab Hermione malu-malu.

"Jenggotku?", tanya Hagrid tidak percaya.

"Ya, well, cukup aneh mungkin. Tapi begitulah", sahut Hermione dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sejurus kemudian Hagrid bergerak mendekati Hermione dan berkata, "Silahkan jika mau mengelusnya, Mione".

Hermione dengan semangat langsung berdiri dan mengelus jenggot lebat Hagrid.

"Terimakasih Hagrid. Dengan begini aku bisa tidur nyenyak nanti malam", Hermione tersenyum senang. Kedua pria disekitarnya hanya saling melempar pandang dengan diam.

~Ein-Mikara~

2.00 Dini Hari

Hari terakhir ujian

Tok tok tok

Ketukan ringan menggema diruangan asrama ketua murid. Draco terbangun tanpa sempat menggeliat langsung menyembur keluar kamar.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kau sakit?", tanya Draco dengan nada cemas. Tak biasanya Hermione membangunkannya tengah malam begini. Atau hampir pagi dalam kasusnya.

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Terus menerus terpikir satu hal", gumam Hermione dengan tidak jelas.

"Maksudmu?', tanya Draco hati-hati. Pikirannya was-was. Apa Hermione sudah tau jika dia hamil?

"Mrs. Norris", gumam Hermione lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memakannya", bisik Draco putus asa. Pasalnya setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Hagrid beberapa hari yang lalu permintaan Hermione mulai beragam. Seringkali ingin memakan sesuatu yang tak lazim. Sebut saja daging kelinci hutan yang-mana-mungkin-berkeliaran-diHogwarts dan daging onta kutub yang-mana-ada-pula-onta-hidup-dikutub.

Jadi menurut Draco, Mrs. Norris tidak termasuk sulit tapi termasuk dalam katagori BAHAYA. Ibarat kata Mrs. Norris itu Hermionenya . Berharga sekali. Jika ia memaksa memakannya bisa-bisa berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah.

"Bodoh", hardik Hermione sambil memukul lengan Draco. "Mana mungkin memakannya. Dia kan kucing. Aku ingin menggendongnya, sebentar saja".

"Kau kan sudah punya punya kucing, Mione",umpat Draco. "Kenapa tidak kucingmu saja?"

"Crooksanks itu cowok. Aku maunya kucing cewek dan harus Mrs. Norris", tegas Hermione.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi apa harus sekarang?', tanya Draco dengan tatapan memohon.

"Terserah kapan saja", jawab Hermione yang dibalas dengan pandangan terimakasih oleh Draco. "Tapi selama aku belum menyentuh dan menggendong Mrs. Norris, aku mungkin tidak akan tidur".

Tep. Kata-katanya bagaikan pukulan palu yang membuat Draco merasa dihakimi. Hey, siapa yang salah disini?

"Kau harus berdoa supaya Flinch tidak membunuhku pagi ini", ujar Draco gemetar.

"Oh kau memang lelakiku", peluk Hermione sambil tersenyum lebar.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hal wajar jika Perfect berkeliaran selarut ini atau mungkin sedini hari ini untuk melakukan patroli. Tapi biasanya para perfect hanya berpatroli hingga pukul 11 malam. Terkadang hingga tengah malam tapi itu pun sangat jarang dilakukan. Namun kali ini sang Ketua Perfect sedang berkeliaran mengelilingi koridor asrama belakang – Slyterin, tepat dimana ruangan Mr. Flinch berada. Beberapa puluh meter dibagian ujung koridor milik Asrama Slyterin yang terletak dibawah tanah. Bukan yang paling bawah memang, tetapi terbawah diantara asrama yang lain.

Draco berjalan lamat-lamat sambil mengusir kantuk yang sesekali menghampirinya. Ia paksakan langkahnya meski agak terseret menuju ruangan tempat Mr. Flinch dan belahan hatinya berbagi ruang. Draco berhenti didepan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak berwarna coklat kehitaman. Diraihnya ring bell yang terletak dibagian depan pintu itu. Ia ketukan beberapa kali hingga suara deritan pintu terdengar.

"Mr. Malfoy", desis Mr. Flinch dengan raut tak suka yang cukup jelas. "Ada apa kau menemuiku?".

"Er..", jawab Draco ragu. "Aku ingin meminta tolong. Kuharap kau mau membantuku", ucapnya dengan raut muka serius.

Mr. Flinch memerhatikan Draco dengan mata memicing mencoba menebak apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk pria bersurai pirang dihadapannya.

"Bukan hal sulit", ujar Draco mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang terukir diwajah sang Janitor. "Hanya perlu kesediaanmu. Dan rekanmu, kurasa".

Mr. Flinch menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap kea rah Draco.

"Katakan", ujarnya dengan disisipi nada congkak dalam suaranya yang parau.

"Aku ingin meminjam Mrs. Norris untuk er.. setidaknya selama satu jam mungkin, atau bisa lebih", jelas Draco sedikit ragu ketika mendapati ekspresi terkejut Mr. Flinch.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan dengan Mrs. Norris? Eksperimen sihir Hitam? Jangan harap Mr. Malfoy", desisnya tajam.

"Jika aku bilang itu untuk menyenangkan sahabatku yang tengah sakit?", tawar Draco. "Aku berjanji dia hanya akan menggendongnya. Dan kurasa lebih baik kau juga ikut. Hanya agar kau tau bahwa aku tidak bermaksud buruk".

"Kau meminjam Mrs. Norris pagi dini hari demi sahabatmu?", tanya Mr. Flinch masih dengan nada curiga.

"Well, bukan hanya sekedar sahabat. Dia kekasihku", jawab Draco dengan seringaian lebar.

"Dan apa yang kudapat?", tanya Mr. Flinch kali ini benar-benar menujukkan sikap arogannya yang berlebihan.

"Apa yang kau ingin? Galeon? Kurasa kau membutuhkannya untuk er.. renovasi mungkin? Kulihat ruanganmu kurang sentuhan pembaharuan", tawar Draco hati-hati sembari melirik kea rah dalam ruangan Mr. Flinch yang terkesan suram. Jangan tanya dimana saat ini draco berada. Well, dia masih berdiri di depan pintu tanpa usaha sopan santun Mr. Flinch yang mengundangnya masuk.

"50 keping Galeon dan terserah padaku akan kugunakan untuk apa uang-uang itu", gerutu mr. Flinch masih menatap tajam kearah Draco.

"50 keping galleon? Well itu terlalu banyak kurasa jika hanya untuk biaya sewa menggendong kucingmu selama beberapa jam. Tapi baiklah. Mari kita bawa mrs. Norris ke ruangan asrama ketua Murid. Sekarang, Mr. Flinch", Draco melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu menjauhi ruangan Mr. Flinch. Ia lelah dan mulai merindukan sosok perempuan yang akhir-akhir ini berlalu lalang dalam pikirannya. Mr. Flinch berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang Draco yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar. Sambil menggendong Mrs. Norriss Mr. Flinch membuntutinya dengan langkah terseok.

~Ein-Mikara~

Hermione melonjak senang ketika mendapati Draco datang bersama Mr. Flinch dan tentu saja Mrs. Norris. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari kedua pria dihadapannya, Hermione langsung menghambur kearah Mrs. Norris dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada gumpalan bulu berwarna abu-abu gelap yang baru direngutnya dari tangan sang Janitor.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Draco hanya bisa saling pandang dengan objek lainnya. Kali ini dengan Mr. Flinch.

"Well, mana upahku?", tagih Mr. Flinch yang mengabaikan pekikan girang Hermione yang sedang menggendong Mrs Norris di dekat perapian.

"Sekarang, jika kau biarkan Mrs. Norris menginap semalam. Akan kutambah 10 keping jika kau mau mengijinkannya", tawar Draco sebelum mendengar nada protes dari lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, asal kau jamin Mrs. Norris berada diruanganku tepat pukul 8 pagi", desis Janitor tua Hogwarts itu.

"Setuju", sahut Draco sambil melesat ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil sekantong penuh kepingan galleon.

~Ein-Mikara~

"Mengapa mukamu sekusut itu?", tegur Blaise Zabini yang sedang menatap heran kearah sahabat pirangnya. "Apa gara-gara gadis yang duduk dibangku Gryfindor itu? Kau sudah merindukannya, kawan?", goda Balise sambil mengerling kearah Theodore Nott.

"Ya, karena dia", sahut Draco sebal sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan bukan karena aku merindukannya. Well, sedikit sih. Tapi ini gara-gara dia yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman".

"Whoa, apa yang kalian lakuakan?", ujar Theo dengan muka terkejut. "Kalian tidak melakukan 'itu' semalaman kan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Granger bisa seganas itu, Mate".

"Bodoh", desis Draco sambil mencibir kearah Theo. "Tentu saja bukan. Hermione memintaku membawa Mrs. Norris. Dan setelahnya dia memekik senang sepanjang malam tanpa membiarkanku tidur. Dia akan marah ketika melihatku terkantuk. Dan demi Merlin, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menurutinya. Aku hanya tak bisa menolak permintaanya", keluh Draco . Tanpa sadar percakapan mereka dicuri dengar oleh kedua kakak beradik Grenggras yang duduk disebelah Zabini.

.

"Dan menurut kalian, apa yang membuat gadis muggle-born itu menginginkan Mrs. Norris selarut itu?", tanya Daphne sambil menatap kearah tiga makhluk pria di sebelahnya yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.. "Bukankah itu sedikit… aneh?".

.

To be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Space** :

Story hari ini memang cukup singkat tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya. Aku gak sabar namatin ff ku. Tapi dari sekian banyak baru 2 yang tamat. Itupun karena yang satu memang oneshoot. Hehe… Aku kangen sama reader semua makanya sekarang aku sempetin update. Lelet ya? Iya lelet banget emang. Tadinya aku pikir setelah punya banyak waktu bakal getol nulis eh taunya malah tambah sibuk sendiri dengan bisnis baru yang author geluti. Ups.. curcol deh. Yasud.. yuk lanjut baca ceritanya ya.

* * *

"Mengapa mukamu sekusut itu?", tegur Blaise Zabini yang sedang menatap heran kearah sahabat pirangnya. "Apa gara-gara gadis yang duduk dibangku Gryfindor itu? Kau sudah merindukannya, kawan?", goda Balise sambil mengerling kearah Theodore Nott.

"Ya, karena dia", sahut Draco sebal sambil menyuapkan sepotong roti ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan bukan karena aku merindukannya. Well, sedikit sih. Tapi ini gara-gara dia yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman".

"Whoa, apa yang kalian lakuakan?", ujar Theo dengan muka terkejut. "Kalian tidak melakukan 'itu' semalaman kan? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Granger bisa seganas itu, Mate".

"Bodoh", desis Draco sambil mencibir kearah Theo. "Tentu saja bukan. Hermione memintaku membawa Mrs. Norris. Dan setelahnya dia memekik senang sepanjang malam tanpa membiarkanku tidur. Dia akan marah ketika melihatku terkantuk. Dan demi Merlin, aku tak tahu kenapa aku menurutinya. Aku hanya tak bisa menolak permintaanya", keluh Draco . Tanpa sadar percakapan mereka dicuri dengar oleh kedua kakak beradik Grenggras yang duduk disebelah Zabini.

"Dan menurut kalian, apa yang membuat gadis muggle-born itu menginginkan Mrs. Norris selarut itu?", tanya Daphne sambil menatap kearah tiga makhluk pria di sebelahnya yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan horror.. "Bukankah itu sedikit… aneh?".

* * *

Draco sedang mondar mandir dihadapan kedua sahabatnya. Mereka lelah memperhatikan Draco hingga akhirnya Theo buka suara.

"Taka pa-apa jika Granger kau tinggal sendirian?", Tanya Theo sambil meremas bahu Draco. Seketika Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Theo sambil setengah meringis.

"Aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri", ujarnya. "Maksudku waktu berpikir sendiri tanpa dia disampingku. Setidaknya aku masih membutuhkan kalian. Terkadang mulutku sendiri ceroboh hingga membuat Dapne curiga. Aku takut mulutnya menyebarkan gossip tentang Hermione. Dia tak bisa tertekan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia meninggalkanku. Kalian tau maksudku bukan?".

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk paham. Hermione Granger mungkin memang akan meninggalkan sahabatnya jika tau bahwa ia sedang hamil. Mungkin ia juga akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Memikirkan itu mereka berdua bergidik ngeri.

"Tenanglah, ada kami. Aku dan Theo akan membantumu, Drake", ujar Blaise sambil menepuk bahu Draco.

Ternyata pembicaraan mereka dicuri dengar oleh seseorang tanpa mereka ketahui. Sosok itu tersenyum simpul kemudian melangkah mengendap-endap melewati belakang bangunan penyimpanan sapu terbang tempat Draco dan kedua sahabatnya sedang berbincang.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu tentang Malfoy yang sedang berselingkuh?", Tanya Ginny sambil memekik. Pekikannya membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya melotot tajam kearahnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, adik bodoh!", tegur Ron.

"Tak usah menyebutnya Bodoh, ron. Kau lebih bodoh daripada Ginnyku", bela Harry.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak sabar menunggu penjelasan Hermione. Dan kau, hey, sudahlah jangan menangis", Ginny menarik tubuh Hermione ke arahnya. Tangisan sahabatnya itu tanpa suara. Tapi ia cukup sadar bahwa pasti ada kesalah pahaman disini. Mana mungkin si Malfoy berani mempermainkannya? Ia lihat sendiri tatapan Malfoy yang penuh cinta kepada Hermione. Bagaimana mungkin cowok itumengkhianati sahabatnya?

"Aku.. aku..dia kejam, Gin", ujar Hermione sambil sesenggukan. Ron dan Harry menjadi salah tingkah. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya menenangkan Hermione karena selama ini gadis itulah yang menenangkan Harry dan Ron ketika mereka berdua sedang terguncang.

"Apa… kau ingin aku menemuinya dan mengutuknya?", Tanya Ron mencoba menghibur. "Aku bisa er… mantra crucius..".

Semua mata mengarah kea rah Ron. Ia sadar bahwa hiburannya salah.

"Aku Cuma bermaksud menghibur", ujarnya lemah.

"Dia lebih hebat darimu dalam mantra. Kau bisa kalah duluan sebelum menyerangnya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin Voldemort memintanya menjadi pelahap maut?", sembur Harry.

Hermione kembali menangis mendengar kata-kata Harry. Ginny memelototi Harry lagi.

"Kau ini", gumamnya. "Kalian pergi saja. Cari Malfoy".

"Tidak", cegah Hermione. "Aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku salah karena mencintainya. Kau benar Harry. Dia pelahap maut. Bagaimana mungkin aku terjebak oleh rayuannya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kalian jangan menemuinya. Dan Ginny, kau bisa mengambil keperluanku kan? Masih ingat dengan kata sandi ruanganku?".

Ginny mengangguk. "Ya, kau tenanglah dulu disini. Apa maksudmu kau mau tidur di Gryfindor lagi?".

Hermione segera mengangguk cepat.

"Sebaiknya kalian turuti permintaan Hermione", Ujar Ginny ketika meninggalkan Hermione diruang rekreasi Gryfindor. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Asrama Ketua Perfek. "Dan jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Karena kalian hanya akan mempersulit keadaan Hermione dan bukan membantunya".

"Tapi..", kata-kata Harry tenggelam ketika menatap wajah masam Giny. "Baiklah kami berjanji".

"Bagus", sahut Ginny. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian ke Aula besar. Tunggu kami disana. Aku tak akan lama".

* * *

Malam itu Draco kembali menerima cobaan. Dia sudah beberapa hari kurang tidur. Tubuhnya melemah. Sedangkan Hermione tiba-tiba tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya juga menghalangi Draco. Ketika tiba saat makan malampun ia tak berhasil menemui Hermione karena gadis itu ternyata lebih memilih tetap berada di ruangan asrama Gryfindor.

Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa rasanya semua begitu menyulitkannya?

Seharian ia tak bertemu Hermione. Setengah hari memang ia sengaja menyendiri bersama kedua sahabatnya karena Hermione butuh bersama sahabat-sahabatnya juga tapi sepanjang sore ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Hermione karena gangguan adik kelasnya yang meminta bantuannya belajar berdansa untuk pesta kelulusan beberapa bulan lagi. Biasanya ia akan menolak. Biasanya. Tapi tadi ia tak bisa menolak karena yang memintanya adalah Astoria, adik Daphne dan juga mantan tunangannya. Ia sudah berjanji memutuskan hubungan mereka baik-baik dan tetap akan menjaga hubungan baik itu.

Mana tau jika sekarang keadaannya berubah drastis seperti ini?

Draco mulai menemukan titik terang. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah tadi Hermione mencarinya dan melihatnya berdansa dengan Astoria?

Senyuman mulai terbit disudut bibirnya. Ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan supaya Hermione kembali. Ia akan meminta bantuan Astoria. Balas budinya. Hah benar. Draco berderap menuju bekas asramanya. Tujuannya? Tentu saja Astoria.

* * *

"Kau harus makan Mione", bujuk Hary kesekian kalinya.

Ruang rekreasi sedikit lengang mengingat sang ketua Perfek ada disini. Murid junior lebih memilih belajar dan berbincang dikamar mereka daripada terkena detensi dan pengurangan poin jika mereka salah bicara. Apalagi kelihatannya sang ketua Perfek tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik.

"Baiklah Mione, ceritakan pada kami", bujuk Ginny sambil memegangi bahu Hermione.

"Siang tadi dia menemuiku dan memintaku bersama kalian. Dia bilang dia butuh waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan aku juga membutuhkan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatku", lanjut Hermione sambil mengusap hidungnya. "Tadinya aku percaya. Hingga sore tadi ada murid tahun ke tiga mengabariku bahwa Draco sedang berpelukan dengan Astoria diruang kesenian. Aku berderap kesana dan yah.. aku menemukan mereka sedang tertawa-tawa. Apa aku kurang? Ada yang kurang denganku hingga membuatnya berpaling? Aku-aku memang merasa lebih jelek sekarang, lebih banyak menyulitkan dia, apa mungkin menurut kalian itu yang membuatnya berselingkuh?".

Harry, Ron dan Ginny hanya menghela napas. Mereka tidak berani menyimpulkan apakah ini kesalahpahaman atau memang Malfoy benar-benar berselingkuh. Tapi jika Malfoy benar-benar berselingkuh, bagaimana dengan nasib Hermione? Dia kan sedang hamil.

* * *

Pagi itu Harry, Ron dan Ginny sedang berada dibelakang sekolah. Hermione sedang ke perpustakaan. Menenangkan pikiran, katanya. Sedang mereka bertiga dalam keadaan yang sama. Bimbang. Hermione belum tau jika dirinya hamil dan sekarang hubungannya dengan Malfoy diambang kehancuran. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

"Aku tak tau bagaimana caranya membantu Hermione", ujar Harry. "Aku bisa saja menghampiri Malfoy dan menghajarnya. Hanya saja itu tak akan membuat semuanya selesai. Kita menghadapi Hermione yang sedang hamil dan dia tak tau jika dia hamil. Ini sangat rumit".

"Aku.. juga belum tau harus bagaimana", ujar Ginny. "Aku bisa menenangkannya. Tapi kau benar semakin hari perutnya semakin buncit dan dia akan tau kalua dia hamil dan saat itu aku tak tau harus bagaimana".

"Hermione akan tetap diterima di the Burrow. Dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab", ujar Ron.

"Bertanggung jawab apa?", Tanya suara dibelakang mereka.

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh dan terkejut melihat Hermione yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menceritakan semuanya pada Hermione. Dan seperti yang Ron bilang tadi, Ron bersedia bertanggung jawab. Dan itu cukup melegakan Harry dan Ginny.

* * *

"Kau tak perlu berbuat seperti itu Ron", ujar Hermione. "Ini semua salahku. Aku tau aku akan selalu diterima di The Burrow. Tapi akankah kedua orang tuamu menerima jika ternyata cucunya nanti berrambut pirang dan bermata abu-abu? Aku menyayangi mereka seperti orang tuaku sendiri. Tapi aku tak bisa memaksa mereka menanggung aibku juga. Sudahlah. Kalian jangan khawatir. Aku menyayanginya. Bagaimanapun juga ini sudah terlanjur. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan anak ini. Untukku".

Harry, Ginny dan Ron tersenyum lega. Kekhawatiran mereka selama ini ternyata sia-sia. Mereka berjanji akan mendukung dan membantu Hermione melewati masa-masa sulitnya. Seperti sekarang. Ketika dihadapan mereka ada dua orang Slyterin yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Herm, sayang, aku akan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman", ujar Draco membuat Astoria menoleh padanya.

"Aku rasa kau menemukan aku dan Astoria bersama kemarin sore. Benar atau salah tebakanku aku tetap akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Astoria memintaku menemaninya belajar berdansa. Kau tau, untuk kelulusan kita. Benarkan Astoria?".

Draco mengerling kearah Astoria penuh harap. Berharap Hermione mau memaafkannya setelah ini.

"Bukankah kau mengajakku berdansa karena merindukanku, Drake?", ujar Astoria sambil mengelus pipi Draco yang mengeras sambil melotot kearahnya.


End file.
